Dos corazones, un sentimiento
by N.I.A.Rinufan4ever
Summary: Cada persona es diferente, pero cuando el hilo rojo del destino ata dos corazones, un mismo sentimiento compartido surge entre ellos aunque haya lo que haya, se presente lo que se presente, porque el hilo puede enredarse y tensarse pero nunca romperse.
1. Capitulo 1

HELLO! Hace tiempo tenia pensado hacer un fic asi y vean ya lo empeze. Tengo todas las esperanzas puestas en que les va a gustar.

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de los personajes exepctuando algunos que añadi y parte de la historia.

**Summary:** Cada persona es diferente, pero cuando el hilo rojo del destino ata dos corazones, un mismo sentimiento compartido surge entre ellos aunque haya lo que haya, se presente lo que se presente, porque el hilo puede enredarse y tensarse pero nunca romperse.

**Advertencias:** violencia, lenguaje obseno (tal vez), lemon.

**Rated: **supongo que sera T.

Para entender mejor:

_'pensamientos'_

_-/-/-/cambios de escena o tiempo-/-/-/_

**Pov fulanito**

_Pienso que, sucede que etc etc._

**Pov normal.**

(Creo que podrán entender bien sin estas cosas)

Sin mas nada que agregar por ahora... Disfruten el primer cap!

* * *

DOS CORAZONES, UN SENTIMIENTO

.

.

.

En un dia normal, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo, cuyos rayos penetraban en la recamara donde una chica dormía plácidamente envuelta en las sabanas que la abrigaban del frio.

-Joven dama hora de levantarse!.- una youkai entro en la habitación desarropando a la chica.

-Himeka déjame un rato mas..!.- se removía y estiraba para volverse a acomodar.

-Ni hablar! Mira que lindo esta el día.- intentaba levantarla halándola de los brazos pero no funcionaba.- El amo vendrá hoy, de hecho ya debe de estar cerca.

-¡Prepara el baño!.- se levanto estrepitosamente. Esa estrategia nunca fallaba.- Por favor… yo me encargare de sacar mi ropa.

-No hay problema.- con una sonrisa satisfactoria la youkai empezó a llamar a las sirvientas para que llevaran el agua.

En el baño, unos pies tersos se sumergían en el agua de la tina hasta que la figura femenina se introdujo completamente en ella dejando su rostro al descubierto e iniciando una pequeña conversación con su nana. Eran muy cercanas casi como madre e hija, o más bien tía y sobrina exactamente.

-Entonces… regresara temprano?.- pregunto con un sutil brillo en sus ojos cafés.

-Ay Rin, siempre preguntas cosas semejantes, ya te lo dije.- contesto la youkai portadora de unos ojos violetas, tez clara y cabello negro azulado.- Pero olvídate de eso por ahora ya que debes asistir a tus clases de etiqueta y protocolo… ah! Y también a tus clases de historia recuérdalo.

-Todo eso después del desayuno?.- Himeka asintió mientras que Rin hacia un puchero.- No entiendo porqué tengo que hacer estas cosas… .- dijo por lo bajo pero los oídos demoniacos obviamente la escucharon.

-El amo lo ordeno y lo sabes, así que deja de quejarte y ven sal que ya debe de estar listo el desayuno.

Caminó por los pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, saludó a los presentes entre los cuales estaba el señor Jaken quien le reclamo por su tardanza ¡Ah la rutina matutina! Solo faltaba el golpe de Himeka y el "cállate Jaken" por parte del amo, señor y Lord del Oeste pero desde hace cinco días esto ultimo no sucedía por su ausencia. Después de esto, el desayuno transcurría normal y todos volvían a sus labores.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bien dama Rin, repitamos la acción de ayer, solo que esta vez usará cinco libros.- le indico su instructor poseedor de un cabello marron trenzado y ojos grises, cabe destacar que era un inuyoukai.

-Ci-cinco?.- una gota se le deslizo por la sien, ¡fue difícil con uno y de repente con cinco!?.- Bueno, lo intentaré.

Varios intentos fallidos al intentar caminar por uno de los pasillos que daban vista a uno de los jardines, los libros caían sobre sus delicados pies pero aun no se rendía, lo lograría de algún modo!

-'_Despacio, despacio, despacio…'_.- pensaba en lo que caminaba una gran distancia comparada con las incontables veces anteriores, ¡era un golpe de suerte!

-Vas muy bien sigue así.- le alentó

-Gracias señor Kitamura! Ay!.- por poco se le caen los libros nuevamente al voltear el rostro para agradecerle, este cerró los ojos al pensar que se le caerían pero suspiro al ver que no fue así.

-No te distraigas!.- voceó Himeka desde el pasillo que quedaba en frente.

_-'Vas muy bien Rin, vamos sigue así saldrás de esto, al frente, izquierda… derecha… giro… me volteo…'.- _pensaba.- Ay! Ayayaya me caigo ME CAIGO!.- exclamó al sentir que perdía el equilibrio junto con los libros cayendo al suelo.

-Rin?.- oyó una voz tan conocida arriba de ella.

-'_Oh por Kami, me caí frente al amo?! Que vergüenza!'.- _se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, se sacudió un poco y sonrojada pronuncio:.- Bienvenido amo Sesshomaru.- le sonrió tontamente como últimamente hacia pero instantáneamente notó que venia acompañado.- Buenos días señor Ryu.

-Buenos días señorita, veo que ya esta en sus clases.- devolvió el saludo y la chica solo asintió, aun estaba avergonzada.

-Kitamura.- llamó el Lord.- Como le fue a Rin en sus clases?

-Hoy le fue muy bien, hizo un gran proceso hasta su caída pero ya ha pasado la prueba.- genial, ahora hablaban de su caída como si nada!

-Eso la hace mas adorable no?.- comentó el inuyoukai de cabellos rojo vino que le llegaban a los hombros y ojos negros, llamado Ryu.

-Bien.- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sesshomaru antes de seguir su camino con Ryu.

Acababa de llegar su amo y se cae frente a él, pero lo peor es que no pudo hablar un poco con el, es mas, hacer su monologo. Se recostó en el césped del jardín cuando su clase terminó por ahora.

-Rin ¿no se te olvida algo?.- Himeka la sacó de sus pensamientos en blanco.

-Emm… veamos… Ah si! La clase de historia.- se puso de pie rápidamente y fue al otro lado del palacio para coger su clase.

-Esta niña….- dijo negando con la cabeza la ojivioleta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Sesshomaru, no creo que ellos piensen en formar un trato de paz, esta puede ser una de sus tretas.- Ryu daba su opinión sobre el tema.

-Hm…te he dicho que no me llames así.- protestó sin levantar la voz.

-Eso fue lo único a lo que le prestaste atención?.- habló en tono divertido.

- Es una alternativa ya que no son de fiar.- dijo estando de acuerdo con su comandante de guerra.

-'_Bien ahora lo ignora'_ Por lo tanto deberíamos establecer alguna estrategia por si algo se avecina.

-Creeremos en su trato, pero estaremos atentos.- dio punto y final al tema.- Ordena a un grupo a inspeccionar los terrenos.- Se levantó del escritorio para salir del despacho.

Así de rápido pasó la mañana dando lugar al medio día, Ryu cumplió con su deber, era necesario ver en que andaban las cosas o sino caerían en la catástrofe. Jaken estaba por todos los lados buscando a su amo mientras que Rin acababa de terminar su clase dirigiéndose al comedor, su estomago ya le reclamaba alimento.

-Amo Sesshomaru por fin lo encuentro!.- hizo su entrada el youkai rana al comedor obteniendo encima suyo las miradas principalmente del mencionado.

-¿Qué quieres?.- le dijo despectivamente.

-Hace un momento llegaron estos pergaminos, dicen los guardias que pertenecen al Este.

-Déjalos en el despacho.- ordenó

-Jaken date prisa que el almuerzo esta listo.- pronuncio Himeka y el pequeño refunfuño cosas inentendibles (posiblemente insultos para la nana de Rin).

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ah por fin estoy libre, estos días he sido saturada de clase.- pensó en voz alta Rin mientras caminaba encontrándose con Ryu.

-Oh dama Rin que hace por estos lados?.- preguntó al verla por donde se entrenaban soldados.

-Pues solo estaba dando una caminata.- respondió.- Disculpe por haberme caído antes.- hizo reverencia.

-No se preocupe, hay cosas mas importantes que eso, por ejemplo, por que no va y le hace compañía a Sesshomaru? Seguramente esta por el almacen de armas..- lo ultimo la hizo sonrojar un poco, bueno, el comandante siempre era así.- Y recuerde que no tiene que hacer reverencia, algún día me tocara reverenciarla a usted.- le guiñó un ojo.

-Eh? A que se refiere?.- aun era algo inocente para darse cuenta de lo que el decía.

-Olvídelo, vamos vaya ya.- le dio unos cuantos empujones en dirección al almacén dejándola incrédula.

Ya caminando hacia allá, lo vio caminando en dirección contraria a ella, el Daiyoukai enfocó su mirada en ella y, ésta se puso algo nerviosa por la mirada penetrante que la observaba.

-A-amo Sesshomaru, me preguntaba como le fue en su expedición….- comentó al acercársele a paso rápido. El Daiyoukai solo asintió, no deseaba dar tantos datos..- Etto… pues, discúlpeme por mi torpeza de antes.- volvía a disculpase haciendo la misma acción de reverenciarle.

-Estas aprendiendo, por lo tanto no tienes que preocuparte por ello.- recibió como respuesta.

-Si!.- sonrió alegre como siempre notando que su amo sacaba un paquete del haori entregándoselo.- Oh muchas gracias no tiene porqué molestarse.- al abrirlo encontró un hermoso kimono purpura con bordados muy delicados de rosas enramadas.- Ire a guardarlo.- al él asentir, fue directo a su recamara para admirarlo mas y guardarlo en su armario de fina madera.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Hemos ganado mucho hoy.- dijo un monje.

-Feh! Eres un estafador.- dijo un Hanyou.

-Pero que dices?! Tenemos muchas bocas que alimentar!.- se defendió

-El problema es que nunca cargas nada!.- se quejó el peliplata.

-Y que me dices de estas flores?

-Miroku por favor! Eso no cuenta, yo llevo dos sacos de arroz, un saco de frutas y otro de vegetales!

-Inuyasha viejo amigo, sabes que eres mas fuerte que este simple monje.- dijo

-Ya cállate…

-Papi! Ya llegaste!.- un niño de aparente 9 años idéntico a su padre se le abalanzó a Inuyasha.

-Yuu que haces por estos lados? Preocuparas a tu madre.- dijo al recobrar el equilibrio.

-Es que estaba persiguiendo a un lagarto que asusto a Mizuki .- respondió dándose honores.- Por cierto tio Miroku, Sango esta dando a luz.

-¡¿Qué?! .- quedó petrificado.- Oh Dios YA VOY SANGUITO!.- y fue disparado a su cabaña.

-Nunca cambia.- negó con la cabeza Inuyasha caminando con su hijo.

-Paa!

-Ay no! MIROKU TE MATO POR DEJARME CON TODO ESTO!... Mizuki… no… espera.. AHH!.- y los tres cayeron al suelo. Junto con la paga.

-Em… Inuyasha oji-san?.- dos gemelas se les acercaron ayudando a recoger todo.

-Ah hola Natsume y Mei.- saludó el Hanyou.

-Mizuki siempre con lo mismo.- se quejó Yuu.

-Lo siento…

-Ya, no te preocupes.- toco la cabecita peluda de su hija.- Ahora ayúdenme a llevar todo esto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Felicidades Miroku, es una niña versión tuya jaja.- le felicitó Kagome.

-Gracias Sango.- Miroku besó la frente sudada de su esposa

-Y bien, como le llamaran?.- Preguntó la anciana Kaede, ambos padres se miraron complices.- Ahora que traman?.- hizo otra pregunta.

-La llamaremos Kaede.- la anciana se sorprendió a sobremanera.- Usted ha sido muy importante para nosotros y siempre nos ha ayudado, esta es una manera de recompensárselo.- explicó Miroku.

-Oh no era necesario pero me honran jóvenes.- la anciana sonrió complaciente mientras que Kagome colocaba las flores en agua antes de salir.

-Kagome!.- voceo cierto Hanyou mientras caminaba en su dirección con Mizuki en sus hombros y las gemelas y Yuu detrás.- Como estas? Y Shippo?

-Yo estoy bien, todos estamos bien, a Shippo no lo he visto desde hace un rato.- contestó.- Y a ustedes como les fue?

-Bueno, ya sabes, Miroku y sus estafas.- provocó la risa de su compañera quien le propicio un beso.

-Iuuu hagan eso en otro lado.- se quejó Yuu.

-Que? No puedo demostrar el amor que le tengo a tu padre Yuu?.- le preguntó divertida su madre.

-Es que es asqueroso….

-Oye paso casi el dia entero sin ver a tu madre, es justo y necesario.- Se cruzo de brazos el Hanyou un poco sonrosado mientras las chicas reían.

Llegada la noche, aun no habían señales de Shippo, mientras que Kagome preparaba la cena su esposo le contaba su anécdota del dia a sus hijos y de repente la puerta de la cabaña se abre estrepitosamente dejando ver a un Kitsune todo despeinado.

-Shippo! Que te paso?!.- exclamó Yuu.

-Estaba…estaba….- intentaba articular palabra entre su agitada respiración.

-Enano respira aunque sea!.-

-Estaba con Akane pero cuando venia en dirección para aca pensé en traer un jabalí para cenar pero me adentre mucho en el bosque y escuche a unos youkais aparentemente pertenecientes de otra región hablar sobre unas estrategias sobre atacar un lugar y muchas cosas, sin embargo notaron mi presencia y corri lo mas que pude hasta que los perdi con mis trucos y pude llegar por fin.- dijo después de tomar aliento y sentárse.

-Pasaste por mucho Shippo nii-san.- dijo la niña de unos 5 años mientras le arreglaba su cabello marron.

-Asi que Akane eh?.- dijo Inuyasha haciendo que el kitsune se sonrojara.

-Eso no te incumbe!.- pronuncio algo alterado causando la risa de su ahora padrastro.

-Bien familia, la cena esta lista!.- anunció Kagome y todos tomaron asiento en la mesa.- Shippo, hablaremos después.- le susurró y el asintió.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre diálogos, peleas por la carne entre un Hanyou y un Kitsune, risas y todo lo demás hasta que ambos niños se fueron a dormir dando lugar a la platica que estaba pendiente.

-Bien Shippo, explicanos bien que estaban platicando esos youkais

-Pues verán, dijeron esto….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Rin el baño esta listo!

-Ya voy Himeka!.- se desnudó y se adentró en la tina.- Viste que lindo el kimono que me regaló el amo?

-Muy hermoso, son respecto a eso, Sesshomaru me ha dicho que te lo tendrías que poner mañana, al parecer tenemos visitas importantes.- le dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

-Oh si que bien! Pero que clase de visita?

-No lo se muy bien, creo que son del Este, es raro que no me quiso dar muchos datos, pero bueno, así es él.- Rin asintió apoyándola en su comentario.

-Eso quiere decir que estaré libre de clases?.- preguntó ilusionada

-No te vas a salvar, la visita vendrá en la noche, por lo que amanecerán aquí así que tienes que coger tus clases jovencita.- y ahí quedó su ilusión.

Se puso su yukata, se despidió de Himeka y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras que, en otra recamara, cierto Daiyoukai miraba la luna menguante en el cielo estrellado desde su ventana, la misma que poseía en su frente, marca del linaje del que provenía. Sus pensamientos llegaban a la mente sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que podría pasar si no se mantenía un acuerdo. Si sucedia lo peor, tendría que mandar a su protegida a un lugar seguro o correría peligro al ser humana, sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia que se le hacia difícil tener que pensar en volver a ver sus lagrimas recorrer su rostro delicado al mandarla lejos.

El pergamino que antes había recibido, trataba de una alianza entre el Este y el Oeste, por lo que se discutiría el tema en el palacio del Lord Sesshomaru al día siguiente, puesto que era mejor tratarlo lo antes posible. Mañana seria un día agitado.

Llegada la mañana, todos a sus labores, el palacio se estaba organizando para recibir invitados, sirvientas y mucamas organizaban habitaciones, Ryu asignaba vigilantes por todo el lugar y por los exteriores. Mensajeros repartían pergaminos por distintos lugares y también llevaban los suministros ordenados para los banquetes por las youkais a cargo del orden del palacio, en otras palabras, Himeka y algunas sirvientas.

-Hay mucho movimiento no es verdad señor Jaken?.- la protegida y el aludido caminaban casualmente en la misma dirección pero destinos diferentes.

-Claro que si mocosa, hoy es un dia importante y todo debe estar en perfecto orden y yo El Gran Jaken tiene que encargarse de eso.

-No será que solo esta cumpliendo mandados de Ryu y el amo Sesshomaru?

-Niña irrespetuosa, acaso no sabes que soy alguien importante aquí? Soy la mano derecha del amo grábatelo en tu pequeño cerebro!.- como siempre protestaba por todo.

-Espero que el Lord no te haya escuchado Jaken.- un youkai conocido por su educación hizo acto de presencia con sus palabras las que provocaron un escalofrió en la espalda del youkai verde.

-Hola señor Kitamura.- saludó Rin.- Como esta?

-Muy bien gracias, a donde se dirige señorita?.- cuestionó el youkai de ojos grises.

-A mis clases de literatura y usted?

-Iba a preguntarle algo a tu nana sabes donde podría estar?.- la chica negó.- Jaken tu lo sabes?

-Tratame con respeto Kita de pacotilla.- dijo de mala gana.- Seguramente esta en el recibidor.

-Muchas gracias, a propósito, el respeto se gana Jaken. Suerte en tus clases dama Rin, nos vemos mas tarde.- se despidió.

-Gracias, Adios!.- siguió caminando rumbo a sus clases por los pasillos.- Señor Jaken debe ser mas amable.

-Tu cállate!.- tomó otra dirección.- "Debe ser mas amable Señor Jaken".- imitó la voz de Rin de forma rara para luego refunfuñar. Así, la chica dio con la biblioteca.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Recuerden, cuando lleguen los del este le ofrecen el ponche que prepararemos, sean atentas.- la inuyoukai de ojos violetas le indicaba a las sirvientas que hacer quienes asentían.

-Himeka.- llamó Kitamura al verla en el recibidor tal y como dijo Jaken.

-Oh Kitamura.- respondió al voltear por oir su nombre.- Dime en que te puedo ayudar?

-Tan atenta como siempre.- halagó.- Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda con las sirvientas.

-Bueno, creo que tengo todo en orden pero gracias por tu intención.

-Señora Himeka, disculpe la intromisión, pero de que será el ponche? De crema o de alguna fruta en especifico?.- preguntó una sirvienta

-Creo que seria mejor de crema, es menos complicado.- respondió

-Para que es el ponche?.- pregunto Kitamura.

-Es para recibir a los del Este cuando lleguen.- contestó Himeka.

-Tantos años Himeka y aun no sabes que lo mejor es un coctel de frutas? El ponche contiene alcohol y no es lo mas apropiado para recibir invitados.

-Es que es la primera vez que me encargo de cómo los vamos a recibir, además podemos hacer un ponche de frutas sin alcohol Kitamura.- se defendió.- No se porque esta vez no te lo dejaron a ti.

-Bueno, sabes dirigir mejor a las youkais que yo, además, el coctel de frutas es mejor ya que los refrescara del largo viaje hasta acá.- dio su veredicto.- Así dejaremos mejor imagen por lo tanto preparen eso Kirika.- le dijo a la sirvienta quien asintió y se retiró.

-Siempre eres así de estricto con estas cosas?.- le preguntó soltando un suspiro pesado.

-Si deseas también puedo se maleducado.- le susurró al oído seductora y coquetamente.

-Pe-pero que cosas di-dices?.- tartamudeo por la cercanía y el tono de voz del youkai separándolo de ella.

-Oh ¿por qué te pones nerviosa?.- siguió con su mismo tono de voz a pesar de estar a una distancia prudente, a fin de cuentas nadie estaba interesado en su conversación.

-No estoy nerviosa.- giró el rostro al sentir un ardor en su rostro y luego se dispuso a caminar.

-Entonces veamos en que mas te puedo ayudar.- dijo siguiendo su paso a pesar de las protestas de Himeka.

Al pasar el medio dia, y al llegar la tarde, Kitamura se despidio de Himeka luego del almuerzo pues tenia clases con Rin. Asi, al llegar el atardecer ya Rin había terminado sus obligaciones, empezando a caminar a sus aposentos pues se imagino que en unos momentos tenia que alistarse.

-Rin!.- un niño le llamó.

-Kotaro?.- pronunció al ver al niño de unos 11 años aproximadamente.- Hola, tu madre se mejoro?

-Si, ya se deshizo de esa enfermedad.- respondió.- Hace mucho que no juegas conmigo ni con los demás.

-Oh perdón pero he estado ocupada, últimamente tengo que tomar clases no se porqué.- le contestó al hijo del comandante, este tenia los ojos negros como él, pero su cabello era también azabache.- Pero prometo que jugare con ustedes pronto, es mas creo que tengo algo de tiempo ahora que te parece?

-Claro! Llamare a los demás, espérame aquí.

No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando Kotaro volvió con mas amigos.

-Rin te extrañamos!.- una niña con ojos como el cielo en la mañana la abrazó.

-Yo también pequeña.- correspondió el abrazo.- Y bien a que quieren jugar?

-Por que no mejor nos cuentas una de tus historias?.- dijo otro de los niños de 8 años.

-Si, ya que mi padre me dijo que hoy al anochecer vendrían personas importantes.- apoyó Kotaro.

-Bien, les contare esta del señor Jaken….- y empezó el relato sentándose en el cesped causando risa entre los niños.- Entonces cuando el señor Jaken me vio con el amo empezó a alabarlo y el amo le tiró una piedra, lo hubieran visto!

-Jajaja Jaken siempre jajaja.- se reian los niños

-Rin! Ven es hora de que te alistes!.- su nana la llamaba.

-Ya voy!.- le respondió.- Bueno niños nos vemos luego.- se despidió y ellos se despidieron de ella.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Himeka ayudo a arreglar a Rin, el kimono le quedaba perfecto, acentuaba las ligeras curvas que la chica poseía, un collar de perlas adornaban su cuello mientras que su cabello recogido con una flor a un lado caía como cascada, estaba preciosa. Ambas ya arregladas salieron de la habitación en dirección al recibidor ya que Jaken les informó que los invitados habían llegado.

* * *

Para ser solo el primer capitulo creo que deje muchas incógnitas. Decidí hacerlo así para empezar a desarrollar cada una en los siguientes capítulos, ah y aun en el capitulo 2 creo que habrán mas. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia que con tanto esfuerzo escribo para ustedes.

Me gustaria que me dieran su opinion con reviews para motivarme a seguir escribiendo, su opinion es importante para mi.

De antemano les digo que LOS AMOOOOO! y los invito a leer mis otros fics: Conviviendo en tu epoca, Que linda es la vida y proximamente Intruso.

Chao, nos leemos


	2. Capitulo 2

Bien, como publicare cada semana, ya volvi.

Agradezco a: PDLovelyGirl por siempre estar ahi apoyandome y haciendome reir y a EveSango, cami-rin-chan y Raquel Cisneros Taisho por sus lindos y motivadores reviews.

Ya sin mas, he aqui el cap

* * *

DOS CORAZONES, UN SENTIMIENTO

.

.

.

Llegadas al recibidor, vieron a tres ryu youkais acompañados de Ryu, Kitamura y Jaken, aparte de que las sirvientas repartían al coctel de frutas del que Kitamura se sentía orgulloso.

-Sean totalmente bienvenidos al palacio del Oeste.- se oyó la voz cortes de Kitamura.

-Gracias por permitirnos venir, debo decir que el palacio esta impecable como siempre.- dijo el youkai de tez india y ojos y cabellos negros.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Ryukotsusei.- saludó Ryu.

-Oh Ryu, el poseedor del diminutivo de mi nombre, es un placer volver a verte.

-Lord Akira, comandante Ryukotsusei y Príncipe Takumi para nosotras también es un placer que nos hayan honrado con su presencia.- Himeka se unió a la conversación acompañada de una Rin algo nerviosa.

-También es un honor volver a verte Himeka.- Habló el Lord Akira, era poseedor de unos ojos esmeralda, cabellera azul marino y unos cuernos a los costados de su cabeza.

-Quien es esta bella jovencita?.- preguntó el príncipe youkai de cabello azul marino también pero ojos cafés.

-Mi nombre es Rin.- se presentó haciendo reverencia.

-Señores les presento a la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru.- aclaró Kitamura haciendo que Himeka se colgara de su brazo susurrándole al oído.- Tu estas muy preciosa para ser la nana de Rin.- Himeka emitió un bajo gruñido que no fue audible para los presentes. Kitamura había dicho la verdad, ella estaba también hermosa, con un kimono rojo con ligeros detalles plateados, con unos aretes que llegaban a su cuello, algo de maquillaje en su rostro y su cabello recogido de una forma que caía como cascada

-Es un placer bella dama.- el príncipe Takumi tomó con delicadeza la mano de Rin impregnando un sutil beso que la hizo sonrojar.

-Lord Sesshomaru, ha mantenido la elegancia del palacio desde que tomo el titulo.- le habló Lord Akira al verlo hacer acto de presencia. Takumi inmediatamente se giró en dirección al señor del palacio soltando la mano de Rin; esto no paso desapercibido por su protector, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso al tal acto ignorando también la pequeña molestia que se revolvía en él.

-Veo que ya les dieron la bienvenida.- pronuncio Sesshomaru.- Espero que no hayan tenido inconvenientes en el camino.

-Para nada, tus tierras aparentan ser muy seguras.- comentó Ryukotsusei.

-De hecho, es gracias a mi ayuda que se mantienen así no es así "Lord" Sesshomaru?.- Ryu destacó la palabra Lord recibiendo una mirada de "más te vale"

-Ryu ha seguido siendo un comandante eficaz.- dijo como respuesta. Sin embargo, Jaken no había tenido participación alguna.

-Jaken, puede informar que la cena esta lista?.- le preguntó una sirvienta recibiendo un si como respuesta.

-Señores, se me acaba de informar que la cena esta preparada.- informó con orgullo de adentrarse en la conversación.

-Esa es una buena noticia, deben de tener algo de hambre así que síganme.- dijo Himeka seguida de Jaken, detrás iban los Lores, luego los comandantes y por último el príncipe Takumi y Rin.

Inmediatamente tomaron asientos, Sesshomaru en la silla del anfitrión por obvias razones, luego a su derecha Lord Akira, a su izquiera Ryu, al lado de este estaban Himeka, Ryukotsusei y Takumi; al frente Jaken, Kitamura y Rin, quien se sentía algo incomoda por estar frente al príncipe.

El banquete fue colocado en la mesa y dada la señal se dispusieron a servirse, claro que por cortesía, se dejaba que los invitados se sirvieran primero.

Los Lores y comandantes conversaban de temas políticos y Jaken escuchaba, mientras que los demás conversaban de cosas en parte triviales, aunque el príncipe Takumi prestaba atención a las conversaciones política y las triviales participando en ambas. Sesshomaru articulaba palabra cuando era necesario.

Los platos fueron retirados, dando lugar asi a más libertad para conversar.

-Dama Rin, me gustaría saber su historia.- le dijo Takumi, ella mostró incredulabilidad.- Me refiero, a como usted llegó a ser la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru si tenía entendido que el repudiaba los humanos.- se explico al notarlo.

-Pues para no hacerle la historia mas larga le contare lo mas importante.- el enfoco sus ojos cafés en los suyos.- Yo era huérfana, entonces morí a mano de unos lobos y el amo me resucitó, según el señor Jaken fue un experimento, sin embargo decidí que lo seguiría toda mi vida.- explicó la chica.

-Veo que omitiste muchos detalles, pero podemos hablar luego con más calma.- no despegó la vista de ella, parecía embelesado y a Rin esa mirada la ponía nerviosa.

- Espero no ser muy intromisivo pero, es raro que un príncipe como usted aun no haya contraído matrimonio, puedo saber la razón?.- Intervino Kitamura

-Mi madre se ha empeñado en buscarme pareja, me ha presentado a las youkais más bellas de los clanes, es solo que aun no me he interesado en una en especifico.- contestó.- Sin embargo, eso podría cambiar en el momento menos inesperado.- lanzó una mirada a la chica frente a él.

-Oh ya veo, tiene razón en eso, se puede encontrar al ser indicado en el lugar y momento menos esperado cierto Himeka?.- dirigió su mirada hacia ella de forma cómplice.

-Puede ser.- la nana notó que las señales estaban a flor de piel. Y en ese instanste, el postre fue puesto en la mesa.

-Vaya esto se ve exquisito.- comentó Ryokotsusei

-Por supuesto, somos suertudos de tener unas manos milagrosas en la cocina.- siguió Ryu y se podían percibir murmullos aparentemente felices en esa área.

-Tiempo atrás seguro escuchaste que el Sur ha querido formar alianza con el Este por medio del matrimonio, sin embargo, a mi hijo no le interesó la oferta.- comentó Lord Akira a Sesshomaru.- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día nunca aprovechan las oportunidades.

-Sino mal recuerdo, el príncipe Takumi es contemporáneo a Lord Sesshomaru.- dijo Ryu.

-Estas queriendo decir que el amo y el príncipe no son jóvenes?.- intervino por primera vez Jaken.

-Claro que no, solo quería decir que están en la misma situación.- aclaró.- Sin embargo, creo que tu insinuaste que tu amo bonito no es joven.- enfatizó y a Jaken le recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal al notar la metida de pata que dio. Sesshomaru por su parte, no prestaba mucha atención a esta conversación en específico, más bien estaba atento a Takumi y su protegida.

-Hablando prácticamente de familia, Hace tiempo que no se de la Señora Irasue, como ha estado ella?.- preguntó el comandante del Este.

-…No he tenido contacto con ella.- respondió al notar que se le dirigía a él.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa molestia, que era? No lo sabía, y eso era torturante, en sus siglos de existencia no experimentó sensación mas incomoda que esa, ni siquiera se comparaba a la sed de sangre que lo invadía tiempo atrás. No quería destrozar aldeas, sino bosques, no le interesaba matar al primer humano que se atravesara (sin contar a Rin claro), más bien quería estrangular con sus garras impregnadas de veneno a aquel youkai titulado como el heredero al trono del Este. Pero en qué demonios pensaba? Si hacia eso desataría una guerra, en la que se desasiría de esa molestia, sin embargo no podía darse el gusto. Ya parecía bipolar igual que su madre, debía de olvidarse del tema y centrarse en lo que verdad importaba: la seguridad de sus tierras.

Al degustar el postre, conversaron un poco mas y luego, Kitamura se ofreció para indicarles sus recamaras donde ya estaban sus cosas acompañado de dos mucamas. Llegaron al ala sur del palacio y, al final del pasillo, Kitamura indicó cuales habitaciones correspondían a quien, las mucamas les abrían las puertas.

-Bien, aquí me despido, son libres de explorar cuanto gusten el palacio, contamos con jardines hermosos en los que gustaran de observar el cielo nocturno.

-Estamos agradecidos de su compañía Kitamura, y por mi parte me dan curiosidad esos jardines, luego daré un paseo.- dijo Ryukotsusei para luego despedirse. Las mucamas reverenciaron y se retiraron junto a Kitamura.

Por otra parte, el Daiyoukai estaba en la biblioteca, necesitaba despejar su mente ya que al día siguiente tratarían muchos asuntos con el Este, por lo que no requería que su conciencia le perturbara como en la cena.

Himeka terminaba de hacer inventario en la cocina y de organizar el menú de mañana mientras que la jovencita a su cuidado caminaba por uno de los jardines del ala este el cual tenía un riachuelo y un puente sobre este y un gran arce que daba un paisaje hermoso gracias a la luz de la luna llena.

**POV SESSHOMARU**

_Estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro sobre plantas medicinales, no es que me interesen este tipo de cosas pero fue el primer libro que encontré y con tal de despejar mi mente me valía un Jaken el libro que fuera. Hablando de ese inútil, nunca se cansa de decir idioteces, no recuerdo cuando dijo algo importante._

_Gire mi mirada hacia el ventanal que permitía ver el paisaje del jardín iluminado por la luna, gran fue mi sorpresa al ver a Rin ahí, apoyada sobre el puente y debajo de algunas ramas del arce plantado hace décadas, mas sin embargo mi protegida se encontraba de espaldas hacia mí, o mejor dicho a la biblioteca, también observando el satélite que con su luz hacia del lugar un esplendoroso paisaje._

_Y de nuevo sentía ese malestar al recordar el trato del hijo de Akira para con ella, no es algo que deseara, tampoco sé que es, lo único que sé es que tiene que ver con Takumi, tal vez fue el comer y hablar más de lo usual, no, sentí eso mucho antes de comer. Es frustrante el hecho de no reconocer que es lo que me pasa. Quizás este libro no es lo suficientemente distrayente. _

_Tomé otro libro, el titulo dice… "el arte de cortejar" PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? Qué diablos buscaba un libro de esa clase en el renglón de historia? Esto tenía que ser obra de Ryu definitivamente; ya le reclamaré por eso, no, mejor me deshago de esto. Y así, con mi veneno lo desintegre._

**POV NORMAL**

Después de tan agradable experiencia en la biblioteca, decidió mejor salir al jardín y hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo su protegida, sin embargo ya ella no estaba allí pero su olor a vainilla quedó impregnado en el aire del lugar

Al otro extremo del ala sur, se encontraba la recamara de la protegida del Lord, ésta caminaba en esa dirección. Viendo a una persona confundido como buscando orientarse.

-Principe Takumi?.- la chica preguntó para asegurarse de que era él puesto que había visto una cabellera azul oscura moverse al compas de la ligera brisa que llegaba a aquel pasillo.

-Es usted dama Rin?.- respondió al escuchar la melodiosa voz.- Gracias a Kami, es que no encuentro cual es mi recamara, supongo que me perdí de pasillo.- Rin soltó una leve risita.

-Despreocúpese que no esta del todo perdido.- informó aliviando al ryuyoukai.- Vea, solo tiene que seguir por este pasillo pero en dirección contraria claro está.- Takumi se rió junto con ella.- Y solo dobla a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

-Es muy amable y carismática.- decía mientras se le acercaba causando el rápido palpitar del corazón de la humana.- Que pase muy buenas noches.- le tomó ambas manos y se retiró.

Rin quedó confundida, o ese youkai es así o la trataba diferente. Pensó que debería controlar sus sonrojos y no estar tan nerviosa, no vaya a ser que piensen algo raro de ella. En ese momento se adentró a su recamara.

**POV TAKUMI**

_Cuanta belleza he sido dichoso de ver! Agradezco el haber venido a tratar temas políticos con mi padre, a pesar de que quería quedarme en nuestros territorios para responder pergaminos entre otras cosas. Cuando todos estos conflictos cesen, mis padres dejaran el cargo para que yo asuma el poder y la responsabilidad de nuestro imperio y creo que ya se quien será mi señora._

_Un diamante en bruto, y yo, el Príncipe Takumi heredero a las tierras del Este me encargaré de hacerlo brillar!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**POV NORMAL**

Aves cantaban y volaban mientras el sol resplandeciente anunciaba el llegar del nuevo día.

Todos empezaban con sus labores cotidianas y con mas esfuerzo, debían proyectar una buena imagen y por ende demostrar cuán trabajadores y fieles eran los del Oeste.

Los invitados hacían un recorrido nuevamente por el palacio para así poderlo apreciar con la cálida luz del sol. Logrando ver así, a varios youkais hacer sus labores.

Una doncella se removía en su alto futon abriendo los ojos al sentir la luz irradiarle en su rostro níveo. Aun podía dormir un poco mas, su nana no llegaba aun pero, una idea cruzó por su mente así que se estiró y puso sus pies en el suelo, arregló su lecho donde dormía para luego sacar las ropas que se pondría.

Abrió un poco la puerta sacando la cabeza y al ver a unas sirvientas pidió amablemente agua para el baño y al ratito llenaron su tina pudiéndose dar un baño para así quitar la ensoñación que poseía. Se vistió y decidió escribir una carta a sus amigos de la aldea en lo que Himeka llegaba.

Himeka entró en la habitación pronunciando que era hora de levantarse pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica a su cuidado ya en pie, esta terminaba de escribir una carta, la enrolló estilo pergamino y le colocó un sello.

-Buenos días Himeka!.- saludó contenta con el papel en sus manos.

-Vaya y esta sorpresa?

-Pues pensé que como no tengo obligaciones hoy por las visitas, en lo que discuten con el amo iría a ver a Kotaro y los demás.

-Espera un momento… el hecho de que haya visitas no afecta en nada tus responsabilidades ya que no es contigo que van a discutir sino con el amo.- le aclaró tumbándole nuevamente la ilusión.

-Entonces tengo que ir a mis clases de números y pintura? Y también en la tarde con Kitamura?.- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Solo tendrás la mañana ocupada, Kitamura estará ocupado.- Himeka notó como la chica festejaba en sus adentros por la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Ambas fueron a desayunar topándose con Lord Akira quien acababa de llegar acompañado de los demás y sin haber esperado mucho, todos los que faltaban en la mesa llegaron, sentándose en los mismos puestos que en la cena.

Pasado el desayuno, Los lores, comandantes, profesor y príncipe se dirigían al despacho, desde temprano empezarían a tomar cartas en los distintos asuntos que discutirían. Rin, empezó a dirigirse al ala norte del palacio por sus clases, allá la esperaba su profesor llamado Arias quien también era el que hacia la mayoría de las pinturas y claro que la jovencita no era su única alumna. No poseía el mismo cargo que Kitamura, pero eso no quitaba que fuera importante.

-Considero que debemos debatir primero el tema con el Sur, puesto que ahí es donde comienza todo.- Habló Kitamura.

-El Sur ya de por si tiene problemas con el Norte supuestamente porque se ha rumoreado que la Señora Tamara (del Norte) y el Lord Kai (del Sur) tienen un amorío.- dijo Ryukotsusei.

-Sin embargo, nosotros, El Oeste en si, ha sido acusado de perpetrar en el Sur.- añadió Ryu.

-Lo cual es algo incoherente, no tengo necesidad alguna de hacer semejante cosa.- sentenció Sesshomaru.

Todos se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda.

-Eso es algo que lo tengo claro Lord Sesshomaru, por lo tanto seria bueno establecer una alianza temporal entre el Este y el Oeste.- continuó Lord Akira.

-Aun no ha explicado el motivo de la alianza.- dijo el Daiyoukai.

-Bien, como habrán notado, nuestras tierras aun no han tenido conflicto con el Sur y mucho menos con el norte….- explicaba

-Creo que ya entiendo.- intervino Ryu.- Si no me equivoco usted quiere decir que antes de que suceda algo establecer una alianza con el Oeste hasta que todo vuelva a la calma.

-Exacto, por la clara razón de que ustedes no han tenido conflicto real y todo debe ser una confusión.- terminó de aclarar el Daiyoukai del Este.

-Es razonable su decisión Lord Akira.- Kitamura retomó la conversación.- Puesto que si las sospechas son claras, el Sur ha sido el causante de todo y, si el Norte tiene conflictos con este, esos dos imperios no están en condiciones de establecer una alianza ya que podría ser acusado de cómplice

-Era de esperarse de usted señor Kitamura.- dijo Ryukotsusei.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Y ese es el proceso para encontrar el valor de la variable.- terminó de explicar Arias.

-Al parecer no es tan difícil.- dijo uno de los alumnos.

-Veamos si pueden resolver estos problemas, anoten….- Arias comenzó a dictar.- Tienen diez minutos para resolverlos.

-'_Entonces aplico los puntitos…la regla de tres y ahora multiplico estas dos cantidades…'.- _pensaba Rin haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para resolver los problemas en el tiempo indicado.

-Se acabó el tiempo, corrijamos.- informó el sensei y algunos soltaron suspiros pesados.- ¿Quien se ofrece a hacer el primero?.- algunos levantaron sus manos y Arias señaló a uno.- Ven tu Aki.- el alumno terminó de hacer el problema rápidamente pero Rin levantó su mano.- Alguna duda Rin?

-Pues… no se supone que tiene que dar igual valor en ambos?.- Aki miró su trabajo instantáneamente.

-Desea venir a arreglarlo?.- le preguntó Arias y la chica se levantó resolviéndolo como era.- Lo has hecho bien.- dio unos saltitos de la felicidad.

-Uhh Aki fuiste vencido por una dama!.- lo molestaban.

-Silencio!.- ordenó.- Continuemos.- señaló a otro para que participara.

Terminada la clase de números, se dio inicio a la de pintura, en opinión de la protegida, la más divertida. Aunque ella se preguntaba del motivo del porqué su profesor de etiqueta y protocolo estaba discutiendo temas políticos…

Ya se encontraba libre por fin! Era medio dia, asi que se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar de limpiarse las manchas de pintura que tenia en sus manos y rostro. Iba en dirección al comedor topándose con Jaken en el camino.

-Señor Jaken pensé que usted estaba con el amo

-No seas tonta, el amo me ha encargado mantener el orden.- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso.

-Oh claro, como Ryu está también con él….- decía Rin haciendo enfadar al pequeño.

-Estas diciendo que solo soy un suplente?

-No claro que no señor Jaken.- decía entre risas.

-Ya no te enfades Jaken.- intervino Himeka.- Mejor vengan a almorzar.- se encaminaron al comedor notando que no había nadie ahí.

-Aun no llegan el amo y los demás?.- preguntó Rin.

-Es que ellos almorzaran mas tarde ya que tienen muchas cosas que discutir, así que nosotros comeremos ahora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Seria favorable cuestionarse que ganarían el imperio de los neko youkais (1) haciendo todo este caos.- dijo el príncipe tomando participación en el asunto.

-Las opciones serian: ganar mas territorio o tienen un plan en especifico.- dijo Ryukotsusei.

-Sin embargo, quien seria que atacó el Sur haciendo que acusaran al Oeste?.- hizo la interrogante Kitamura.

-Hice una reunión con mis soldados días atrás y todos dieron argumentos factibles de que ninguno de ellos atacó el Sur.- Ryu dio su argumento.

-Eso lo….- Sesshomaru hablaba hasta que escuchó un escándalo.

-ORDENO VER A MI HIJO AHORA!.- se oyó una voz femenina retumbar por todo el lugar.

-Señora, el Lord esta en una reunión importante no puedo interrumpir.- un guardia intentaba racionalizar con ella.

-'_No puede ser cierto'_.- pensaba el Daiyoukai del palacio levantándose de su puesto ante la interrogante de los que ahí estaban por el escándalo. Salió del despacho dejando la puerta abierta.- Se puede saber que significa esto?!.- levantó un poco el tono de su voz haciendo notar su descontento pero sin perder los estribos.

-Por fin puedo verte hijo mío.- una youkai con los mismos rasgos que él se le acercó y éste arqueó una ceja.

-Pero si no es nada menos que la Señora Irasue.- se dejó ver el comandante Ryu dejando también a la vista los que aun estaban dentro del despacho.

-Ya veo que la reunión no era una excusa para no verme.- comentó la Inu no Kami

-A que has venido con semejante escándalo?.- dijo sin dejar de notar su enojo.

-Disculpen todos el escándalo, es solo que no me dejaban dar la información urgente que tengo que dar.- decía adentrándose al despacho.- Que bien que el Este se encuentra aquí.- todos enfocaron su mirada en ella y con pesadez Sesshomaru cerró la puerta.- He escuchado, visto y confirmado algo bastante grave que puede desatar una gran guerra en cuestión de días…

* * *

No llegue a aclarar algunas cosas en el cap anterior, asi que lo dire en este:

-Por si no lo saben oji-san es tio, onii-chan hermano menor, onii-san hermano mayor, etc.

-Yuu significa valentía

-Mizuki significa bella luna

-Ryu es dragon.

-Akane significa flor de rubia

Eso es todo del cap 1, ahora con el cap 2:

1. Neko es gato, y el sur es un imperio de neko youkais.

Hasta aqui he terminado, ojala sigan el fic porque les aseguro que les va a encantar chao! Los quiero!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hello! aqui de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo y que espero sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a: Eve Sango, cami-rin-chan y a Raquel Cisneros Taisho por sus motivadores comentarios que me inspiran a seguir. Los adoro!

PDLovelyGirl: creiste que te dejaria atras? Gracias por siempre estar ahi y matarme siempre Te quiero!

* * *

DOS CORAZONES, UN SENTIMIENTO

.

.

.

-He escuchado, visto y confirmado algo bastante grave que puede desatar una guerra en cuestión de días.

-Que cosa!? Y que es eso?.- preguntó con toda la confianza del mundo Ryu.

-El Norte y el Sur se enfrentaban, sin embargo, antes de los lores presentarse en el terreno donde se disputaría la batalla Lord Kai no se presentó y en medio de todos los soldados, su segunda hija la princesa Hitsugi declaró que su padre había sido asesinado.- dijo Irasue.

-Esto es inaudito!.- exclamó el príncipe Takumi poniéndose de pies con sus manos en la mesa.

-No lo es, en tiempos de guerra puede suceder de todo.- Kitamura decía haciendo señas de que volviera a sentarse.- Pero la verdad es que resulta muy bajo el asesinar a espaldas si se iban a enfrentar.

-Por supuesto, no cabe duda que fue obra del Norte, quien mas haría eso?.- comentó Ryukotsusei.- Ellos son los que mas cuentan con soldados capacitados para pasar desapercibidos.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que no haya sido el norte.- intervino Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo seria eso posible?.- preguntó Ryukotsusei.

Kitamura puso un mapa sobre la mesa a petición de su señor.

-El Norte es considerado por sus inusuales estrategias en batalla, sin embargo, estudiando las batallas que antes han sobrellevado siempre aplican una misma táctica difícil de identificar.- decía mientras señalaba en el mapa las batalla en las que ese imperio había participado y salido triunfante.

-Los toriyoukais son hábiles en cambiar sus tácticas, pero no las cambian en si, las invierten.- añadió Ryu.

-En la batalla cuando el imperio se estaba formando, en la que peleaban los hermanos Sora y Aoi, donde Aoi era el que dirigía el imperio pero Sora era el que tenia que haber asumido el poder empezando asi la guerra….- explicaba desde los principios

**FLASHBACK**

-_Supongo que no vas a aceptar que yo soy el que tengo el poder ahora.- Aoi decía a su hermano, ambos tenían sus ejércitos frente a frente y ellos iban a la cabeza._

_-Jamas! Hicimos un pacto en el que yo asumiría las tierras pero tu serias mi mano derecha era como ser los dos Lores!.- desenvainaron sus espadas_

_-Eso fue hasta que en tu intento fallido de envenenarme, 'me salve por poco', te autoproclamaste Lord y fuiste a atacar el Este que se encontraba en conflicto.- levantó su espada iniciándose el enfrentamiento entre ambas tropas.- ¡Te olvidaste del significado de cielo azul __(1)__!.- se abalanzó hacia su hermano escuchándose el rechinar de las espadas._

_Las tropas de Aoi eran menores a las de Sora quien se encargó de hacérselo notar, sin embargo el primero sonrió satisfecho al notar que Sora no se había dado cuenta de su plan._

_Cuando los pocos soldados estaban dando de baja a los muchos que habían delante, unos youkais bajaron de las nubes eliminando la retaguardia, luego estos se unieron a los demás acabando con el ejército de Sora. Es un hecho que también Aoi sufrió de bajas pero gracias a su astucia fue victorioso de la batalla._

_-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Cómo acabó así?.- preguntó Sora desangrándose en el suelo cubierto de arena._

_-A veces… no siempre… importan las apariencias….- decía entrecortadamente Aoi de rodillas con unas cuantas heridas.- Lo que importa…es como manejes la situación._

_-Ganaste esto justamente.- declaró el moribundo.- Perdón… por actuar así, fue un honor morir en tus manos, hermano y… gracias por acordarme de que… existe un cielo azul….- fueron las ultimas palabras del ahora inerte cuerpo de Sora._

_Aoi había dividido sus tropas en dos, una parte se resguardó entre las nubes mientras la otra se arriesgaba en la batalla, cuando estos avanzaron los resguardados atacaron la retaguardia, asi no habría forma de que Sora recuperara sus soldados caidos, dando una fuerte baja y al unirse las dos partes dieron fin a las tropas enemigas mientras que Aoi duramente venció a su hermano._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-En sus otras batallas, de generación en generación, aplican esto mismo pero invertido, por eso es que siempre se ve que la estrategia es inusual, además de que nunca repiten lo mismo con el mismo oponente.- Irasue terminaba de explicar.

-En la batalla contra unos invasores, el Lord de ese entonces, dividió su ejército en varios grupos, pero lo presentaron como uno solo.- Sesshomaru volvía a retomar la explicación.- Cuando dio inicio la batalla, estos se dispersaron rodeando al enemigo tanto alrededor como arriba (2) obteniendo la victoria.

-Es cierto, teniendo en cuenta que son toriyoukais.- enfatizó Takumi.

-El punto es que, en todas las batallas ellos siempre han atacado de frente y no a espaldas, el Lord va por el Lord.- resumió Kitamura.- Por lo que en este caso puede haber un tercero detrás del asesinato de Lord Kai.

-Entonces hay un enemigo oculto?.- Ryukotsusei se unió.- Este enemigo busca crear conflictos entre todos los imperios y por ende aprovecharse de la situación.

-Volvemos a la misma interrogante ¿en busca de que?.- dijo Lord Akira.

-Si no es de apoderarse de todo no se que podría ser.- Ryu dio su respuesta levantando los hombros con las palmas de la mano hacia arriba en señal de despreocupación.

-No lo creo, todo esto es muy confuso.- opinó Kitamura.

-Como ya dije lo que debía decir, así que si me disculpan los dejare que discutan el tema.- dijo Irasue.

-Fue muy útil su información Señora Irasue.- agradeció Akira dedicándole una sonrisa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-'_Lord Akira tan amable como siempre… sin embargo… aquí hay gato encerrado, o tal vez…'.-_ los pensamientos de la Daiyukai fueron interrumpidos por un youkai que se quejaba con quien le acompañaba.

-Señor Jaken, tenga cuidado por donde camina.- dijo la chica cuando el youkai rana tropezó con algo o… con alguien?.

-Pequeño demonio….- pronunció aquella persona, Rin la observaba, de algún lado la conocía.

-Usted es…?.- decía y la Inu no Kami dejó de enfocarse en el demonio que estaba en el suelo.

-De casualidad serás aquella niña que acompañaba a mi hijo?.- cuestionó.

-Si se refiere al amo Sesshomaru, si soy yo.-contestó e Irasue pronuncio un "ya veo".- Usted es la bella madre del amo?.- preguntó

-Oh consideras que soy bella? Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, ese testarudo es mi hijo

-Disculpe, no quería molestarla, es que… usted es verdaderamente hermosa, digo, ¡Perdón!.- Rin movía sus pies de la vergüenza para luego hacer reverencia por su doble metida de pata.

-No tienes de que disculparte, de hecho me halagas.- le dijo Irasue echando sus coletas hacia atrás.- Con razón mi hijo te aprecia tanto, eres muy dulce, acompáñame.- le dijo caminando, al parecer hacia el jardín que estaba cerca de ahí.

Mientras ellas conversaban, Jaken se había puesto de pie y las miraba a ambas. Cuando se dispusieron a caminar, parece que no se percataron de que él les seguía. Se habían olvidado de que existía!

La suposición de Rin era correcta, llegaron al jardín y allí habían unas sillas de hierro fuerte acompañadas de una mesa, como Irasue se sentó ella también tomó asiento. Al corto tiempo, una sirvienta les llevó una bandeja con té y unas galletitas. La madre del Lord se servía el té y Rin miraba la delicadeza con que lo servía tanto para ella misma como para la humana.

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenia que molestarse.- dijo Rin apenada.

-Por que? No vas a tomar.- la Inu no kami alzo una ceja.

-No es eso, es que….- se apenó mas.-… aun no he llegado a esa clase, no se la forma correcta de tomar una taza de te y mucho menos servirlo.- bajó la cabeza.

-Kitamura es quien se encarga de enseñarte esas cosas?.- la chica asintió.- El es buen profesor, pero hoy yo te enseñare a agarrar una taza como toda una princesa.

-En serio!?.- Exclamó con los ojos brillantes.- Eso es genial! Gracias!

-Si, si, como sea.- Irasue tomó su taza indicándole como levantarla.- Presta mucha atención.

Después de varios intentos, derrames y dolores de cabeza de Irasue, la humana dominó el como agarrar una taza de té. Dando lugar a una conversación trivial. Sin darse cuenta, Jaken se había ido.

Los lores y demás, decidieron tomar un descanso e ir a almorzar, pero volvieron a discutir los temas, pero solo tenían que quedar de acuerdo en algo, por lo que la reunión política ya estaba llegando a su fin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Kagome ya llegue!.- dijo Inuyasha entrando a su hogar y dejando su parte de las ganancias en la mesa.- Kagome? Yuu! Mizuki! Es que no hay nadie?! Ni siquiera Shippo?!.- exclamó.- Llego temprano y no hay nadie, que bien!.- iba a salir de su casa cuando…

Al poner un pie fuera, no se percató de que había una soga, esta lo agarró colgándolo de cabeza de la rama de un árbol. Ya sabia el causante de semejante broma.

-JA! Te atrape Yuu!.- un kitsune salía de un arbusto.- Oh… oh.- pero lo que vio no fue lo que queria, se topó con la imagen de un hanyou malhumorado cruzado de brazos y con una vena a punto de explotar.

-Sí, Oh oh.- pronuncio con "cierto" enojo en su voz.- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE CORRAS ENANO DEL DEMONIO!.- y soltó la lengua. Sin pensarlo dos veces Shippo salió despavorido como si su vida dependiera de sus piernas, de hecho, así era. Fácilmente Inuyasha se libró del agarre de la cuerda y de un par de saltos logró posicionarse delante del Kitsune quien al verse acorralado vio el horror en persona.

-Mamá oigo gritos allá afuera.- decía Mizuki mientras su madre le lavaba su cabecita plateada.

-Uh? Bueno, termina de bañarte yo iré a averiguar.- la niña asintió y Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a su marido propiciarle varios cocotazos a su hijo Kitsune. Pero antes de decir "aquella palabra"…

-Shippo! Te atrape!.- del árbol saltó el otro hijo.- Ay no!.- cayó arriba de su padre haciendo que este cayera al suelo sirviéndole de colchón.

-Yuu….- pronuncio en tono macabro y de un segundo a otro se encontraba de pie mientras que el niño tenía un solo coscorrón.

-Oye ¿Por qué a mi tu me das cientos y a el solo uno?! Exijo igualdad de derechos!

-Porque tu me colgaste de un árbol!.- le cerró la boca al zorro.- Ahora, me pueden explicar que es todo esto?.- dijo ya mas calmado. Kagome estaba atónita a todo, pero decidió no pronunciar la palabra ya que su esposo seguramente estaba cansado y más esto, tenia razón (en parte).

-Estábamos jugando….- dijo Yuu bajito. Inuyasha lo pensó un poco y luego acaricio las cabezas de los chicos a modo de que ya todo estaba en paz.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome se le acercó y el temió, empezó a rogar que no lo sentara y ella solo se echó a reír.- Dime averiguaste algo?

-Solo escuché a los aldeanos hablar sobre algo semejante, luego te digo.- le informó.- Donde estabas? Entre a la casa y nadie respondió.

-Oh es que estaba en el baño con Mizuki.

-Hola papi!.- Mizuki corrió a abrazarlo. Él devolvió el saludo.

Shippo y Yuu fueron a la aldea, posiblemente a buscar a Kenta, el tercer hijo de Miroku, para seguir jugando. A pesar de que Shippo ya poseía quince años aun le gustaba hacer bromas y jugar.

Mientras que Inuyasha, Kagome y Mizuki entraron a la cabaña nuevamente. Mizuki se entretenía peinando el desordenado cabello de su padre; resultado de las tretas de sus hermanos; el Hanyou y la sacerdotisa conversaban.

-Escuche a los aldeanos decir, que al norte se había desatado una guerra con el sur.- decía Inuyasha.

-Pero Shippo habló de….- Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Ya se de que habló Shippo, pero eso fue lo que pude investigar.- dijo.- Además, de que decían rumores sobre que habría un caos en todas las regiones.

-Te refieres al norte, sur este y oeste?.- preguntó la miko.

-Mm creo que a eso se referían

-Que mas escuchaste?

-Que espías del oeste habían matado a alguien en el sur, ya no escuche nada mas, incluso fui junto a Miroku al bosque del que habló el enano.

-Mamaaaa!.- parecía oírse la voz de Yuu acercándose.

-Que pasó?.- preguntó al ver a su hijo agitado abrir la puerta de golpe.- Hay peligro en la aldea?

-No….- tomaba aire pero una figura se dejó ver.

-Señora Kagome? Oh si es usted, la dama Rin le envía esta carta.- un Ookami con armaduras le entregó el papel.- Saludos para usted también Señor Inuyasha.- el aludido solo asintió.

-Cuanto tiempo Shinea, ven pasa, asi cuando te vayas le llevas la respuesta.- el Ookami entró en la humilde vivienda. Yuu se había vuelto a ir.

-Que dice?.- preguntó el Hanyou.

_Saludos Kagome-san, Inuyasha-sama._

**POV CARTA RIN**

_Como es una carta para ustedes, se las escribo sin todas esas formalidades que me han dicho incontables veces que deje. Antes que nada, saluden y den un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a Sango-san, Miroku-san, Natsume, Mei, Kenta, Shippo, Yuu, Mizuki y por supuesto a Kaede- obasan._

_No les he escrito antes porque saben? Ahora tengo mas obligaciones de las usuales, tengo que tomar clases de todo tipo y rara vez tengo un día libre, pero anoche llegaron unas visitas al palacio, Lord Akira, el comandante Ryukotsusei y el Principe Takumi quien fue muy amable conmigo desde el principio no se como no se ha casado todavía._

_Estoy bien (a pesar de las clases) antes de ayer el amo Sesshomaru regresó de su expedición aunque no he tenido tiempo de hablar mucho con él. Las visitas vinieron a tratar temas políticos, parece que algo se avecina pero nadie me ha dicho qué exactamente. Oh sabían que el imperio del Este es de ryuyoukais? Yo apenas lo supe ayer, creo que me falta mucho por aprender._

_Que tal les va a ustedes? Cuéntenme todo lo que quieran. _

_Postdata: Le preguntare al amo en cuanto pueda si pueden venirme a visitar o si los visito yo. Los quiero mucho. _

_Rin._

**POV NORMAL**

-Feh! No me interesa ir a ver su palacio.

-Bueno, entonces que ella venga como siempre hace, aunque me gustaría ir alla y ver como es la vida por esos lados.- dijo Kagome con aire soñador.

-Escribámosle una carta a Rin!.- la pequeña Mizuki estaba emocionada.

Kagome le escribió la carta relatando muchos acontecimientos, entre ellos lo que paso hoy. Tambien le preguntó sobre muchas cosas e incluso permitió que Inuyasha escribiera en una parte, como no quiso ir a la casa de sus amigos porque de seguro estarían ocupados quizás, además el Ookami tenía que irse pronto o llegaría al día siguiente al palacio. Y, en especial, le dijo que cualquiera de las dos opciones de la postdata estaba bien para ella y de seguro para Inuyasha también aunque lo negara. Envolvió el papel, y se lo entregó al mensajero.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya la reunión había terminado, acordaron establecer una alianza en lo que los conflictos cesaban.

Cayó la noche y todos ya habían cenado, por lo que algunos se relajaban por los jardines, otros iban a sus casas o habitaciones y otros empezaban sus labores como era el caso de los guardias nocturnos.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba del viento en su cabello en un jardín del ala norte, donde había un kiosco en medio de un pequeño lago.

Rin caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que decidió hablarle a su amo sobre lo que escribió en su carta al final, preguntó a muchos soldados hasta que uno le dio información precisa. Llegó a un claro donde vio una mancha plateada en medio del lago dentro de un kiosco. Supuso que esa era la platinada cabellera del Daiyoukai, y no podía equivocarse.

-No sabía que le gustara venir a este lugar amo.- dijo Rin al cruzar el puente que hacia llegar al lugar, como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta alguna.- Ya terminó la reunión?

-…Si.- contestó al cabo de unos segundos.- Volverán mañana a sus tierras.

-Oh ya veo.- dijo y por un momento hubo un silencio que a Sesshomaru le pareció extraño, eso solo pasaba cuando Rin deseaba algo, solo faltaba….- Amo….- tenia la mirada gacha viendo sus dedos juntarse y separarse, si, esa era la señal que faltaba (3).

-Dime.- se volteó para verla.

-Quería saber si… algún día podían venir Kagome-san y los demás de visita.- estaba tan nerviosa que no sería extraño que estuviera temblando. Y ahí estaba él, sin saber que contestarle, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su medio hermano estuviera perturbando la paz de su palacio, pero debía aceptar que ellos también son importantes para ella.

-Depende.- fue lo que consideró más apropiado para responder.

-Depende?.- ella no entendía.

-Depende de si la situación cambia para bien o para mal.- le aclaró aunque aun ella estaba incrédula.- '_Era mas fácil cuando el importante era yo solamente… tal vez también Ah-Un y en el peor de los casos mencionar a Jaken'._

Intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos nefastos, si, nefastos, porque causaban desgracia en su ser, este tipo de pensamientos eran lo que provocaban que él sintiera ese malestar que tanto odiaba.

_-_Se refiere a si surge algún conflicto?.- fue la razón que ella entendió y confirmó al él asentir.

-Si empeoran tu iras a visitarlos, si mejoran ellos vendrán.- eso la dejó confundida pero aun así se puso feliz.

Levantó el rostro encontrándose con esas dos grandes pepitas de oro fundido enfocados en sus ojos. La brisa nocturna sopló haciendo que los cabellos de Rin bailaran detrás de ella, pero como su amo esta de frente a ella las hebras de plata rozaban sus mejillas y su cuello haciéndole tiernas cosquillas por lo tanto soltaba risitas que a los ojos de Sesshomaru la hacía ver adorable.

Rin encorvó su cuello ligeramente por la sutil caricia sintiendo la suavidad de ese cabello, se tomó la libertad de tocarlo con sus dedos hasta que la brisa se detuvo, por lo que los hilos de plata que poseía entre sus dedos volvieran a su dueño.

-Es muy suave, ya quisiera que el mío también lo fuera.- comentó tocando su cabello marrón.- Utiliza algo en especial?

-Siempre ha sido así.- contestó, su protegida hizo un puchero.- El tuyo huele a una mezcla de vainilla y rosas, es agradable.- ella lo miró sorprendida.- Utilizas tu algo en especial?.- imitó su pregunta.

-Tal vez el agua hace milagros.- un tono rosa adornó sus mejillas mientras sonreía feliz.

Su felicidad hizo que tuviera el impulso de abrazarle, disminuyó con pasos rápidos la distancia que los separaba y con sus frágiles brazos rodeó al cuerpo que estaba parado frente a ella. Se apegó a su pecho y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, él se encontraba consternado, se había mantenido estático, pero era una sensación agradable, hacia que su disputa interior se calmara.

-Gracias.- ella pronunció tan calmada sin soltar su agarre, él por su parte no entendía el motivo de su agradecimiento.- Gracias por todo.- ahí iba de nuevo.- Siempre se ha preocupado por mi y me cumple todo lo que quiero, creo que me ha malcriado.

Ese era el motivo? Humanos… Ella era su protegida después de todo.

Rin deshizo el abrazo al escuchar el sonido del agua.

-Que fue eso?.- sin embargo, se aferró a su brazo asustada hasta que vio que era lo que hacia al agua salpicar.- Wow peces! Que tipo de peces son amo?.- preguntó desde la barandilla del kiosco.

-Ángeles (4).- respondió.

Los peces salpicaban a su alrededor y unas cuantas gotas salpicaba a Rin pero eso a ella no le importaba.

-Rin, se hace tarde.- le dijo al volver a tener sentido del tiempo.

-Oh si, perdí la noción del tiempo.- se volteó y vio todo oscuro, apenas y veía por donde debía caminar, la luz de la luna ahora estaba siendo opacada por nubes.- Que oscuro está…

-Sígueme.- ella obedeció. Tal vez el amo tenía mejor vista que ella.

Como sus recamaras estaban en la misma área, ella lo siguió hasta darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a su aposento. Se despidió y él siguió su camino.

* * *

Que tal? diganme si les gusto pliss!

Por mi parte, me fascino la escena de Sessh y Rin, me parecio tan asgadasf

se fijan Aoi significa azul y Sora cielo por lo que me dio la idea de poner cielo azul, es como decir que ellos trabajaban juntos y se apoyaban.

dije que el norte era de tori youkais (demonios pájaro-ave) obviamente vuelan.

, que cuando ella hace eso es porque va a pedirle algo

refiero a los peces que se les llaman ángeles.

Espero sus bellos comentarios!


	4. Capitulo 4

VOLVIIIII! espero que disfruten el capitulo!

Por cierto, me ausente mas gracias a mi hermano, pero ya volvi y es lo que cuenta.

Oh por cierto, en este cap veran muchas cartas y toda la cosa, tal vez eso no les guste pero ... aun asi espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todas por sus bellos y motivadores comentarios! principalmente a PDLovelyGirl, EveSango, Raquel Cisneros Taisho y a cami-rin-chan.

Ahora... A LEER!

* * *

DOS CORAZONES, UN SENTIMIENTO

.

.

.

-Señor, la carroza ya esta lista.- un soldado le hablaba a su comandante.

-Lord, Sesshomaru, fue un honor haber hecho tratos con usted.- Lord Akira tomó la palabra.- Ahora es momento de irme a ocupar de mis tierras.

-Espera padre, creo que me he olvidado de algo en la recamara.- Takumi intervino.

-Vaya, pues entonces búsquelo príncipe, tal vez sea algo importante.- Kitamura le dio su consentimiento.

-Ese Takumi a veces es un descuidado.- comentó Ryukotsusei

-A todos nos puede pasar.- dijo Ryu.

Mientras, el príncipe ryu youkai iba en dirección a su recamara, al llegar al pasillo que correspondía a esta, siguió de largo a propósito adentrándose en otro pasillo.

**POV TAKUMI**

_-'Creo que es en este pasillo que queda su habitación…'_

_Olfateé el aire intentando encontrar un aroma en específico, hasta que ese olor único me señaló una puerta, giré el pomo de la puerta y por suerte estaba abierta. Entré cautelosamente y tuve la mejor vista que pude haber tenido; mi diamante en bruto se veía tan hermoso durmiendo tranquilamente con esos mechones marrones que eran dichosos de tocar su rostro y sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Sentía que podía verla dormir todo el día… _

_Me asusté cuando se movió, no quería que si despertaba pensara que le haría algo pero me tranquilicé cuando solo cambió de posición para seguir durmiendo… Ahora estaba más apetitosa, tan descuidada que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos…_

_-Encontró lo que buscaba príncipe?.- escuché una voz detrás de mi…_

**POV NORMAL**

-Encontró lo que buscaba príncipe?.- una voz entre divertida pero consternada se escuchó.

-No piense mal señor Kitamura….- Takumi se volteó lentamente nervioso, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-No lo hago, posee un corazón joven es todo.- dijo el profesor.- Vine porque había tardado mucho y como sabrá lo están esperando.

-Ya veo, como usted es consejero del Lord, supongo que le notificará de esto, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo.- dijo decidido hablando entre susurros.

-No creo que sea necesario contárselo, después de todo solo la observaba, vamos, no los haga esperar más.- el príncipe salió seguido de Kitamura.

Después del incidente del que solo Kitamura era consciente, los ryu youkais volvieron a sus tierras. Se marcharon temprano, por eso, aun estaba en turno los de medianoche y por lo tanto, Himeka no había ido a despertar a Rin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bien, soldados es hora del cambio de turno!.- notificó el comandante y sus eficientes soldados le obedecieron.- Oh, Sesshomaru, echando un vistazo?

-Hay que estar pendientes por lo que dijo madre.

-Eso lo sé, no soy tan cabeza hueca como crees.- Ryu siempre sabia como hacerlo sacar de sus casillas.- Que tal te parece si calentamos los músculos? Aun estas en forma?

-Hm, pensé que no recordabas como pelear.- dijo sarcástico el Lord.

Ryu dijo que despejaran el área de entrenamiento, Sesshomaru se deshizo de Tenseiga y Bakusaiga tomando una de esas que Ryu le facilitó, el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del Daiyoukai era que el comandante aun no quería morir.

Ambos preparados, Ryu dio inicio al ''entrenamiento'' atacándole, pero Sesshomaru solo movía su espada en rápidos movimientos interceptando los ataques.

-Tus movimientos son tranquilos, estas relajado.- Ryu le iba a atacar por la espalda pero fue un intento fallido.- Dormiste bien acaso?

-Sandeces.- ahora hizo su contraataque.- Yo no necesito dormir.

-Entonces es porque los del este ya se marcharon.- el comandante arremetió con más fuerza causándole más dificultad a su Lord.

-Nadie perturba mi tranquilidad.- el choque de espadas era fascinante, se podía sentir el vibrar del metal.

-Enserio Ses- sho- ma- ru.- aceptaba que lo hacía apropósito. El Daiyoukai alzó una ceja en señal de un leve enojo logrando tumbar a su contrincante, pero el duelo no acababa hasta que uno de los dos perdiera la espada.

Ryu desapareció del suelo y fue nuevamente visible muy por encima de su amo con la espada apuntando hacia abajo dirigiéndose hacia él. Volviendo a enfrentarse con más fiereza.

-Tienes habilidades, pero no son suficientes.- creyó que lograría tumbarle la espada pero fue engañado, velozmente el pelirrojo terminó a su espalda apuntando el filo de la hoja a su cuello

-Que decías?.- se mofó.- No estás poniendo el cien por ciento en la pelea a pesar de estar tranquilo.- la boca de los soldados formaba una perfecta O en todo el transcurso de la batalla.- Por cierto, el príncipe Takumi parece tener cierto interés en tu protegida.- Ryu susurró entrecerrando los ojos buscando reacción.

Sesshomaru gruño para sí, de un movimiento echó al pelirrojo hacia atrás, aumentó su velocidad sorprendiendo a Ryu quien apenas podía evitar el filo.

-'_Di en el clavo'.- _sonrió alterando como solo él sabía hacerlo, la paciencia de su señor.- No me subestimes.- instantáneamente y sin poder notarse bien, ambas espadas salieron volando a gran distancia.

-Con razón eras el compañero de batalla de padre, Ryu, sin embargo te tomas muchas libertades.- decidió retirarse del lugar

-Se muchas cosas que tal vez tú no sabes o no te has dado cuenta, pero encárgate de averiguarlo, no quiero dañarte la sorpresa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por fin un día libre!

Rin estaba feliz de que ese día no tenia obligaciones, aprovecharía tal vez para plantar algunas flores o jugar con los niños. Cuando fue a desayunar se enteró que Lord Akira y sus acompañantes habían partido temprano; después caminaba pensando en que haría esa mañana.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la noche pasada, ese momento que pasó junto a su amo, sintió algo acelerársele en el pecho al imaginarse el recuerdo que permanecía intacto en su memoria

-Dama Rin.- el Ookami mensajero mencionó su nombre al verla.- Aquí tiene la respuesta de sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias Shinea, perdona las molestias.- dijo la chica recibiendo el papel envuelto. Se sentó en una de los bancos que hay en el pasillo empezando a leerla.

**POV CARTA KAGOME**

_Rin que bueno saber de ti._

_Aquí estamos bien, hoy Shippo y Yuu hicieron de las suyas involucrando a Inuyasha sin querer, lo hubieras visto!_

_Inuyasha dijo que no quiere ir al palacio, sabes lo testarudo que es, pero estoy segura de que se muere por ir. Por mi parte, cualquiera de las dos está bien, solo quiero verte (aunque no estaría mal conocer el palacio)_

_Sango dio a luz a una niña! Se llama Kaede, hubieras visto la cara de la anciana! Esa niña es la versión femenina de Miroku, espero que no sea pervertida igual que él en un futuro. Ahora Kenta está rodeado de mujeres! Todos aquí te mandan muchos saludos e Inuyasha muchos insultos para Sesshomaru, Ay que se le va a hacer!_

_Rin, me gustaría que averiguaras sobre qué está pasando exactamente por allá, Shippo escuchó a unos youkais hablar y eso me preocupa. El príncipe es guapo? Tal vez esté interesado en ti. _

_Salúdame a todos por allá y cuídate mucho._

_Te queremos muchísimo._

**POV NORMAL**

Negó con la cabeza ante lo del príncipe dicho por Kagome, eso no podía ser cierto, o si? Volvió a negar. Guardó la carta dentro de su kimono y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo de nuevo, tenía que buscar una manera de descubrir exactamente la situación.

Por otro lado, Shinea le entregó un pergamino a Sesshomaru, dijo que era de parte de Inuyasha.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Shinea espera!.- el Hanyou lo detuvo.- Toma, entrégaselo al imbécil de Sesshomaru, no le digas a nadie que se la mandé excepto a él._

_-Como usted diga, ahora si me disculpa, me voy.- le respondió el Ookami con mucho respeto._

_-Inuyasha dónde estabas?.- le preguntó Kagome tranquilamente a su esposo cuando lo vio entrar._

_-Etto… le preguntaba a Shinea si sabía algo acerca de lo que escuché.- bien, esa era una buena excusa que Kagome creyó._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru estaba incrédulo sobre el pergamino que su medio hermano le envió, y tal vez, un poco curioso al respecto. Si bien ya no se odiaban como antes, tampoco era que fueran tan ''hermanos''. Se dirigió a su despacho para leer que tan importante era lo que Inuyasha tenía que decirle.

**POV CARTA INUYASHA**

_Grandísimo idiota:_

_No creas que hago esto por gusto, te escribo porque me preocupa Rin. _

_Shippo escuchó a unos youkais hablar sobre un plan que tenía el Este, averigüé mientras trabajaba y oí rumores sobre que el Sur y el Norte están en batalla, también que el Oeste mató a alguien importante en el Sur… QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!?._

_Tengo entendido que estas a cargo del Oeste, a quien mataste para meterte en líos? Si va a haber una batalla debes hacer que Rin venga a la aldea, estará más segura, por lo demás, mátate si quieres._

_Atentamente_

_Quien más te odia._

**POV NORMAL**

Tenía que haber sido ese Hanyou con quien desgraciadamente compartía la sangre de su padre. Aunque debía aceptar que le dio algo de información útil. Un plan del Este? Que recuerde no hablaron de ningún plan… eso estaba extraño, sino fue que el kitsune escuchó mal, pero de todos modos averiguaría mas sobre el tema. Ahora, lo importante era devolverle los insultos, tomó un pergamino de los más finos (para restregarle en la cara que él era mejor) y empezó a escribir:

**POV CARTA SESSHOMARU**

_Bastardo estúpido:_

_Rin está muy segura en el palacio, y aun no ha sucedido guerra alguna en mis territorios, que eso te quepa en tu diminuto cerebro de cacahuete._

_Para tu información esos rumores de que he atacado al Sur son falsos, no tengo tal necesidad de hacer eso y mucho menos a espaldas entiendes? Ahora se útil y explica por lo menos que plan es ese del que oyó el Kitsune. _

_La batalla entre el Norte y el Sur no llegó a suceder por el asesinato del Lord del Sur, el cual nadie de mis tierras mató. Quieres saber que está pasando? Pues bien, tengo la sospecha de que algo se trae el Sur acusándonos de haber perpetrado sus tierras, han pasado conflictos en conflictos pero no se ha desatado guerra alguna en mis dominios si es lo que te preocupa._

_Atentamente_

_Quien te va a matar._

**POV NORMAL**

Bien, ahora solo faltaba enviarla y que el bastardo ese le dijera algo interesante, no le gustaba la idea de depender de la información de otros, mucho menos de su medio hermano, pero ante tanta confusión no había de otra. Le dio el pergamino al Ookami que se encargaba de enviar los mensajes de Rin a la aldea, el ya se sabia el camino y era alguien que se había ganado la confianza de esas personas que su protegida apreciaba.

Sesshomaru terminó de atender las cosas del imperio que dirigía, guardaba algunas cosas cuando alguien tocó la puerta del despacho, sabía quien era, conocía ese olor mejor que nadie y con un "Adelante" esa persona entró.

-Que sucede Rin?.- preguntó al ella entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Solo venia a hacerle compañía, ahora no tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- respondió adentrándose.- A menos que este ocupado….- pronunció al ver como él cerraba una gaveta mientras que otros papeles estaban sobre el escritorio.

El despacho era bastante amplio, en la esquina izquierda de más adentro había un pequeño librero, al costado un escritorio y más adelante a la derecha una mesa redonda con varias sillas.

-Toma asiento.- le dijo aceptando su compañía. Rin tomó una de las sillas de la mesa y la posicionó frente al escritorio de su amo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en que reinó el silencio, el Daiyoukai guardaba todas las cosas que se encontraban encima del escritorio ocupando asiento. La protegida permanecía en silencio limitándose a observarlo, acción que él encontró extraño.

-Es raro que estés en silencio.- comentó al pararse para colocar un libro al lugar al que pertenecía.

-Perdón si hablo mucho….- dijo a modo de disculpa con la cabeza gacha.

-Simplemente no es normal en ti no tener algo que contar.- bien, ya empezaba a preocuparse, ella siempre le contaba algo, por más trivial que fuera se lo contaba. Escuchar su melodiosa voz alegre era algo que… le gustaba?

-Es solo que… estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Kagome-san en respuesta a una carta que le mandé.- el la observó volviéndose a sentar en la silla del escritorio.- Me dijo que algo estaba pasando por acá porque Shippo escuchó a unos youkais hablar pero al parecer no sabe mucho del tema.- añadió.

-Mm.- pronunció analizando, al parecer era algo cierto lo que le dijo Inuyasha.- Seguro se refería a que hay posibilidades de guerra.- dijo intentando despreocupar a la chica aunque sabia que lograría el efecto contrario al mencionar la palabra guerra.

-Entonces… a eso se refería con lo que me dijo anoche? (1).- ante el recuerdo de esa cercanía con su amo se sonrojó y empezó a sentirse nerviosa. El Daiyoukai asintió.- Pues al parecer usted manejara la situación así que no me preocupa, confío ciegamente en usted.- le dedicó una sonrisa alegrándose.

Ese tipo de gestos eran los que definían a la chica frente a él, siempre le sonreía y le entregaba toda su confianza aun sabiendo que él mismo es un ser despiadado que no vacila al matar a alguien y ella, ella simplemente lo considera como el ser mas bueno que puede existir.

-A Kagome-san le gusta hacer bromas sabe?.- le comentó y el se interesó un poco ante esto.- Le comenté sobre el príncipe Takumi y….- soltaba pequeñas risas.- …me dijo que tal vez él se haya interesado en mi.- bien, hubiera deseado no haber escuchado eso.- No cree que es gracioso?.- seguía con sus pequeñas risas.

Donde estaba lo gracioso en eso?, ella misma le recalcó lo que no quería ver y no se explicaba porqué, lo que sabia era que eso no le gustaba. Acaso su protegida no se daba cuenta o no lo aceptaba? Se aliviaría creyendo que no lo aceptaba pero…¡¿Por qué, POR QUE SE SENTIA ASI?!

Su amo no le respondió, y aun no le respondía, será que dijo algo que no debía? Cercioro lo que había dicho y no encontró algo que no debió haber dicho. Veía que tenía su rostro impasible, por eso no podía saber ni siquiera acercarse a lo que podría estar pensando el ser frente a ella. Sabia que su amo no era alguien de mucho hablar, ni siquiera con ella, pero no le molestaba, él siempre haba sido así, y así lo quería. Pero reconocía que sabía que cuando observaba algún punto indefinido y no decía nada era porque algo pasaba.

-Sesshomaru.- Ryu abrió la puerta cuando Rin pensaba preguntarle.- Oh no sabia que tenias compañía, perdón por interrumpir su importante platica.- dijo al notar la presencia de la chica, empezaba a retirarse.

-No estábamos hablando algo importante, yo me retirare, de seguro lo suyo requiere mas atención.- la joven se levantó puso la silla en su lugar y salió del despacho, no sin antes….- Ah! amo Sesshomaru.- enfocó su mirada en ella dándole a entender que tenia su atención.- Rin le quiere.- y se retiró.

Eso lo desconcertó, hace mucho que no le hablaba en tercera persona y le decía ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad, dejó lo de referirse a si misma en tercera persona cuando cumplió sus trece años, al parecer la mujer de su medio hermano y la del monje se encargaron de quitarle esa costumbre. Pero lo de las palabras… no recordaba exactamente el instante en que dejó de decirlas.

-Bien, entonces….- Ryu se adentró y como era algo rápido dejó la puerta abierta, total, sus sentidos le decían que nadie estaba por ese lugar.- Espera, escucho algo acelerado… Oh no me digas que es tu corazón Sesshomaru.- dijo molestándolo por llamarlo así y por la osadía que dijo.

-Que demonios haces Ryu?!.- exclamó sin alterar su voz pero el comandante supo que estaba enojado, siempre lo estaba con el.

-Solo estoy confirmando lo que dije.- el pelirrojo estaba con una oreja pegada al lugar donde debería estar ese órgano que bombea sangre de su Lord quien tenia un tic en su ojo izquierdo intentando aguantar la paciencia.- Oh ya veo, parece que las ultimas palabras de tu….- no terminó de hablar cuando se estampó como pegatina a la pared del pasillo saliendo por la puerta.

-Que es lo que quieres?.- ahora debía dejar de jugar, estaba enojado

-Auch… Totosai trajo el pedido de armas, se fue antes de avisarte.- ese sirviente de su padre era todo un cobarde. Ryu se levantaba del suelo sobándose la cabeza.- No deberías molestarte por decirte la verdad.

-De que verdad hablas?.- cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos deja de resistirte, soy uno de los que te conoce mejor, acepta que ya te atraparon.- caminaba con él hablando en tono bajo para que solo su terco Lord lo escuchara.

-No digas idioteces.- Sesshomaru le miró amenazante por lo que el comandante cambio de dirección y soltó una estruendosa carcajada para luego voltear el rostro y guiñarle un ojo.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Cuando mencionó que le quería era algo normal que ella hacia, solo que al las visitas a la aldea ser tan cortas no le alcanzaba para decírselo y se fue convirtiendo en una costumbre pero… por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de decirlo y sin llegar a pensarlo ya lo había mencionado. Estaba caminando rápido como huyendo pero ¿de qué? Entró a su recamara y se tiró boca abajo a su cama, en unas horas almorzarían, sin embargo… por mas que quisiera no podía sacarse la imagen del recuerdo de la noche pasada a pesar de que deseaba concentrarse en otras cosas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El atardecer se asomó por la aldea, minutos antes un Hanyou y un monje terminaron de trabajar y ahora se encontraban en casa del segundo. Los niños jugaban, un bebe lloraba y adultos hablaban.

El Hanyou salió al sentir un olor alrededor recibiendo lo que esperaba con tanto odio, la respuesta de su medio hermano. Se sorprendió de que el papel era algo delicado? Ja! Ya sabía que Sesshomaru era algo afeminado. Abrió el pergamino notando que impreso en el se encontraba una caligrafía perfecta y que a los bordes del papel había una especie de relieve.

Se dio cuenta de la intención del autor de lo dicho en el pergamino, dejo de darle importancia y al leer lo que había dicho dudó, estaba el Daiyoukai siendo sincero o le mentía? Al parecer no mentía porque Rin estaba de por medio, ahora, la segunda interrogante era: era él o Sesshomaru lo necesitaba? Sonrío arrogante pero preocupado, no por él, sino por Rin y por lo dicho por el kitsune. Decidido entró a la cabaña donde estaban todos y…

-Iremos a visitar a Rin.- sentencio, todos clavaron sus miradas en el confundidos, pero aceptaron la oferta, extrañaban a la joven.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Myoga estás seguro de que es por aquí?.- Inuyasha le cuestionó, había tenido suerte en que la pulga apareciera hace dos noches (2) cuando dijo que irían al palacio, pues no sabía en donde quedaba.

-Claro que si amo Inuyasha, se me la dirección exacta.- contestó la pulga.

-Wao! Es enorme!.- exclamó Shippo seguido de las palabras de asombro de los demás.

-Quienes son ustedes?.- uno de los guardias de la entrada impidió el paso.

-No me conoces?.- el Hanyou quiso dar pelea.- Tengo mucho derecho de estar aquí!

-Inuyasha esas no son formas!.- y de nada valieron las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

-Lord Sesshomaru hay unas personas que confirman conocerlo y que desean verlo pero uno de ellos esta armando un alboroto.- un soldado le informó, el Lord se acercó al recibidor, ya estaba por anochecer y aun tenia cosas que atender?

-Maldito bastardo que haces en mis tierras!?.- dijo levemente alterado al ver el causante del alboroto.

-Lord, los conoce?

-Los dejamos pasar?.- cuestionaron los guardias.

* * *

Hey que les pareció? DIGANME SI LES GUSTO O MORIRE! (bien, exagere jeje)

Ahora aclaro estas cosas:

1. me refería a lo que dijo Sesshomaru en el capitulo anterior: "_Si empeoran tu iras a visitarlos, si mejoran ellos vendrán"._

2. quise decir como que estuvieron tres días viajando.

Etto... NOS LEEMOS!


	5. Capitulo 5

**HOLA MIS AMORES!** **como estan? yo ya empece las clases y lo peor de todo es que saldre a las 3:30! (jodida tanda extendida) asi que si me retraso es por eso, a parte de que los sabados tengo clases de ingles, y en los dias de semana en la tardecita tengo clases de frances y posiblemente piano. **

**Por eso les aviso, pero sepan que nunca, NUNCA los abandonare, siempre estaré intentando publicar.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que toman su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, los aprecio mucho.**

**Tambien a los que me dejan review como cami-rin-chan, EveSango, Raquel Cisneros Taisho, Bastard Tendences y PDLovelyGirl.**

**Si se me escapo alguien, y tambien sino les contesto sus reviews les pido perdon, los motivos pueden ser que mi hermano este usando la computadora o que no tenga tiempo.**

**Oh si, se me olvidaba, si algunos de ustedes mis lectores, leen mi otro fic Intruso, sino publico es por la falta de tiempo, asi que si no publico entre mañana y el domingo lo hare el proximo viernes.. espero me entiendan.**

** Los Amo!**

* * *

DOS CORAZONES, UN SENTIMIENTO

.

.

.

-Papi, no sabía que oji-san tenía un palacio tan grande.- Himeka observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Eh? Ah sí, yo tampoco.- dijo Inuyasha medio distraído con tanto youkai alrededor.- Tampoco es que me importe.- susurró y Kagome le dio un codazo.

-'_Existirá algo peor que esto?'.-_ pensaba enojado el Daiyoukai.

-Miroku se volvería loco aquí.- dijo chistoso Shippo.

-Ni me lo digas, con tanto lujo…..- le acompañó Yuu.

-Silencio.- sentenció Sesshomaru logrando lo que él deseaba: silencio porque paz no tendría por ahora.

-No mandes a callar!.- saltó Inuyasha enojado.

-Principalmente tú, hiciste un escándalo ahora compórtate!.- rugió sin dejar de caminar.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, el Lord, con tan solo unas señales le indicó a Himeka que mandara a preparar habitaciones, ya que sabía que no se desharía de Inuyasha ese mismo día, además, tenía que saber que era lo que había escuchado pero era mejor saberlo por carta que teniéndolo presente!

-Sesshomaru tienes un….- Ryu apareció de repente.- Oh eres el segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho!.- dijo al ver a los demás.

-Conoció a mi padre?

-Que si lo conocí? Ay hijo, yo fui el mejor amigo de tu padre.- Sesshomaru se estaba impacientando.- Esta bella dama debe ser tu esposa.- reverenció a Kagome.- Estos deben ser sus hijos pero…. El kitsune…?

-Este enano se ha infiltrado entre nosotros.- dijo Inuyasha poniendo su brazo sobre la cabeza del kitsune.- El es Shippo y estos dos son Yuu y Mizuki.

-Que no soy enano!.- reprochó

-Tiene una linda familia príncipe.- le dijo Ryu.

-Gracias!.- agradeció la sacerdotisa y cierto youkai tenía un leve tic en el ojo.

-Etto…. Príncipe yo? Jaja no me hagas reír.- comentó el Hanyou sarcástico.

-No es broma, solo por poseer sangre de Inu no Taisho usted es un príncipe.- los niños comentaban entre ellos. Kagome se encontraba al youkai simpático.

-Ya basta de charla, tenemos que resolver un asunto.- habló el Daiyoukai.

-Bien, entonces permite que les dé un paseo por el lugar a tus hijos y esposa, príncipe.- lo hacía para molestar al mayor, lo aceptaba, le encantaba hacer eso. Estos se entusiasmaron y algo consternado asintió.

Inuyasha, seguía a su medio hermano mientras Ryu le daba un paseo por todo el lugar, aunque quedarían cansados sin haber recorrido ni la mitad, el lugar era grande. Después de una buena caminata silenciosa, llegaron al despacho del Lord.

-Feh! Eres demasiado ostentoso.- dijo al haber visto lo enorme que era el palacio.

-Ha sido así desde que padre gobernaba idiota.- se notaba que se defendía. El Daiyoukai se sentó en su escritorio, indicándole de mala gana al otro que se sentara también frente a el.- Y bien… a que has venido?.- resolvería eso rápido, así no tendría que soportarlo por mucho.

-Es que no se puede resolver mañana? El viaje fue muy largo.- estaba algo estropeado, fueron tres días de viaje.

-Es para que te largues pronto.- dijo sin rodeos.- Además, yo no te mande a venir.- si, eso era cierto.

-Lo hago por Rin, no por ti, que te quede claro.

-Solo habla.- ya lo tenía cansado.

-Bien, escucha.- pero si ya lo estaba escuchando! Y no por gusto.- Shippo escucho a unos ryu youkais conversar.- ryu youkais? Osea del Este?.- Según me dijo, hablaron sobre someter a todos los puntos, que ya tenían todo planeado y que solo faltaba que se confirmara la alianza de no se que para evitar sospechas.- dijo colocando sus pies encima del escritorio.

Un momento, todo fue un plan? Si ataba lo que dijo, con los puntos se refería a los imperios: Norte, Sur y Oeste; si tenían todo planeado entonces ellos eran los causantes de todo y la alianza temporal era puro montaje. Malditos dragones imbéciles, lo pagarían caro.

-Baja tu maldito pie.- si ya estaba enojado, eso lo enfurecía mas.

-No, esta cómodo así.- era una broma? Acaso Ryu lo contagio con tan solo hablarle? Bueno, el se lo busco. Uso su látigo halando hacia atrás la silla del Hanyou, así sus pies ya no molestaban su escritorio, pero no espero que la silla de este se cayera hacia atrás junto con el. Eso era genial! Si fuera de los que mostraban lo que sentían, se hubiera puesto a reír.

-Maldito engendro!.- exclamó Inuyasha desde el suelo.- Ya veras!.- el Daiyoukai salía del despacho.

-Estas cómodo ahora?.- terminó de salir, la ironía era tan dulce en ese caso.

-Espera estúpido!.- Inuyasha se reincorporo saliendo también.

-Amo Sesshomaru!.- una voz se acercaba rápido hacia el, la reconocería donde fuera.- Himeka me ha regalado esta peineta, verdad que se me ve bonita?.- ella estaba entusiasmada, la peineta era un poco larga, tenia varias mariposas de cristal colorido. El Daiyoukai solo asintió ante su pregunta.

-Sesshomaru!.- gruñía un enojado Hanyou.- Rin? Eres tu?

-Señor Inuyasha! Que alegría verlo!.- la chica lo abrazó

-Parece que has crecido unos centímetros.- correspondió el tierno abrazo.

-Y que hace aquí? Y la Señorita Kagome también vino?

-Vine a hablar con aquel.- respondió despectivamente.- Si, Kagome y los niños también están aquí; Miroku, Sango y su pandilla se han quedado, el viaje seria muy largo para la pequeña Kaede.

-Ya quiero conocerla!

-Olvidaba que te encantan los niños.- definitivamente no soportaría un día mas con ese.

-Un gusto verlo! Iré a buscar a los demás.- se despidió del Hanyou, con un gesto de manos se despidió de su amo.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar sin esperar a Inuyasha, quien aun no se daba cuenta y, al hacerlo vocifero cuanto insulto le viniera a la boca, el Daiyoukai desapareció de su vista, pero no de su olfato. Su nariz le guió a lo que parecía ser donde entrenaban los soldados.

-Miren, es igual a como dicen los rumores.- cuchicheaban algunos.

-Si si es verdad!

-Que tanto hablan de mi!.- el Hanyou encaró al trío que murmuraba.

-Usted es Inuyasha?.- le preguntó un tercero.

-Si, por?

-WAO! Conocimos al que destruyo a Naraku!.- parecían nenas gritando como si hubieran conocido a su artista preferido. Pobre de sus orejas sensibles.- Y es hermano del Lord!.- bien, eso no le gustó.

-No soy su hermano!.- ellos callaron.- Somos medio hermanos, MEDIO!.- aclaró señalándolo con su garra. Ellos asentían nerviosos.

Los "fanáticos" de Inuyasha, empezaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas, hasta le pidieron si podían ver la famosa Tessaiga, el con lo orgulloso que era, la desenvaino dejando maravillados a los soldados. Vaya que lo estaba disfrutando!

Por otro lado, Rin encontró a la sacerdotisa junto a los demás de casualidad, puesto que ya estaba por rendirse de buscarlos. Entablaron una conversación trivial, pero no se hizo esperar que Yuu, Mizuki y Shippo se le abalanzaran encima.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Aquí esta todo Lord.- Ryukotsusei le entregó algo.

-Perfecto, así podremos comenzar.- Akira vio que todo estaba según lo planeado.- Has que venga mi hijo.- ordenó cumpliéndose al cabo de unos minutos.

-Me ha llamado padre?.- se hizo presente.

-Takumi… me temo que hemos sido engañados.

-A que se refiere?.- engañados?

-Vera príncipe, esta madrugada al parecer nos invadieron inu youkais, y mataron a un buen grupo del ejército.

-No es posible! Se supone que hicimos un trato!.- no quería creérselo, y tan serio que parecía el Lord del Oeste.

-Si lo es hijo, incluso han dejado este escrito.- le mostró el papel que sostenía.

El príncipe lo leyó, quedando estupefacto, era cierto, fueron ellos! Y habían declarado guerra, pero esa fue una manera muy baja de hacerlo, no podían simplemente enviar el documento y ya? No, tenían que eliminar una buena parte de su ejército, por eso los guardias eran diferentes. Incluso, en el papel había rastros de sangre que supo identificar que eran de los caídos en su palacio.

-Hay que tomar medidas drásticas, padre.- Takumi estaba decidido a darles una lección.

-Por supuesto, una traición así no se perdona, iremos con todo.- Lord Akira estaba sonriendo en su interior. A veces su hijo era tan ingenuo y estúpido.

-Por cierto, madre aun no ha vuelto?

-No, sabes que la señora hace viajes largos, y es mejor que no venga por ahora, allá en su pueblo estará lejos del peligro.- contestó el comandante dedicándole disimuladamente una mirada a su Lord.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, mañana haremos los preparativos para el enfrentamiento.- Takumi se retiró, y hecho esto, tanto el Lord como el comandante rieron macabramente, si que usaban su estupidez a su favor!.

Pero, en el calabozo, había cierto movimiento que le erizaría la piel a cualquiera…

-Cuanto mas me tendrán aquí?!.- reclamaba una youkai.- Olvidan que soy su señora!?

-Ja! Si, lo era.- dijo el guardia haciendo a todos reír.- Sabe muy bien que fue orden del Lord, eso le pasa por llevarle la contraria.

-"Maldito Akira, hasta donde te llevara todo esto…?".- pensaba la youkai de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro noche, con unos pequeños cuernos sobresalientes indicadores de su raza.- Donde están mis súbditos?!.- a pesar de tener sus extremidades amarradas con cadenas, aun tenia coraje.

-Los matamos, y eso le pasara a usted, "señora Amaya" si sigue comportándose en contra de la voluntad de Lord Akira.- los guardias se burlaban resaltando el "señora Amaya".

Ella, al escuchar que los habían matado, a los que estaban de acuerdo con ella, los que la defendían y dieron su vida por su ideal de justicia, sintió sus ojos temblar queriendo llorar, pero no podía, tenia que ser fuerte en memoria de ellos, y ya encontraría la forma de salir de ahí, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera y aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, no permitiría que su hijo fuera manchado por el esperpento de corazón malévolo que tenia Akira.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Quien mas quiere enfrentarme?.- Inuyasha se estaba dando gloria ahí.- Serás tu?.- señaló a uno que de solo ver que se dirigía a el, empezó a temblar, no los culpaba, eran novatos, estaban en entrenamiento, no eran oficialmente del ejercito.

-Tu debes ser el hermano del Lord.- Kitamura hizo presencia.

-Caray! Cuantas veces debo decir que somos medios hermanos, MEDIOS!.- que dijeran lo que no era lo enojaba, no le gustaba que le recordaran que tenían parentesco familiar.

-Oh, disculpe...- el Hanyou hizo gestos de que no importaba.- Que tal si luchamos?.- se colocó en la misma área que Inuyasha.

-Yo no tengo problema, espero que puedas defenderte.- como Kitamura no había cogido espada, Inuyasha pensó que era justo no desenvainar a Tessaiga.

-Mi nombre es Kitamura, espero que no lo olvide príncipe Inuyasha.- el youkai de ojos grises se presentó haciendo reverencia.

Kitamura empezó el ataque tomando de sorpresa a su contrincante. Inuyasha esquivaba a duras penas las garras filosas de Kitamura, era muy rápido, tal vez esa era su principal habilidad. El hanyou al agacharse lanzó una patada baja haciendo que el inu youkai cayera, le iba a asestar un golpe certero pero Kitamura sonrió en sus adentros evitando el ataque dándole un golpe en una parte especifica del cuello al Hanyou, noqueándolo.

-Eres bueno, pero la sabiduría acierta sobre la fuerza bruta.- dio final al enfrentamiento, lastima que los novatos no lo presenciaron por estar inconscientes.

-Ay! Auch….- se quejaba reaccionando.- Como… como hiciste eso?.- le preguntó sentándose sorprendiendo al ganador por su rápida respuesta.

-Si aciertas un golpe con el borde de tu palma en esta área, noqueas al enemigo.- le enseñaba.

-Ohhhhh.- y él se maravillaba.

-Kitamura?.- Himeka se acercó pensando encontrar soldados siendo entrenados por Ryu, pero no fue asi.- Nunca te había visto pelear.

-Hola Himeka.- sonó muy alegre.- Veras, es que yo no peleo.

-Como que no peleas? Pero si me venciste de un golpe!.- eso dejo a Inuyasha impactado.- Apuesto a que sabes mas de esas técnicas.

-A decir verdad, Inu no Taisho me llevaba a entrenar con su medio hermano.- que fue lo que dijo?.- Solíamos salir a limpiar los terrenos de alimañas.- bien, entonces ese youkai sabia mucho.

-Y que paso?.- hasta Himeka se interesó. Kitamura miró el cielo con nostalgia.

-Pasaron unas cuantas cosas y decidí no volver a pelear, mas bien, no volver a matar.- dijo finalizando la conversación, dejándolos confundidos, ya que no sabían de que sucesos hablaba.

-Bueno, ya me dirás que fue lo que paso, pero tengo que ir a ver como esta mi familia.- Inuyasha se retiró, dejando a la violácea y al "educado" solos, claro, con un grupo de inconscientes arrumbados.

-Te pasa algo Kitamura?.- le preguntó acercándosele al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Tu, tu me pasas.- el la atrapó en sus brazos precipitadamente dejándola más confundida y shockeada.

-Yo? Estas loco.- ella se libero de su agarre.

-Tal vez un poco.

-Eres un cínico sin modales, no debí preocuparme por ti!.- ella se iba de ahí enojada y con las mejillas coloradas. El emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hey Rin.- le llamó Shippo en la mesa, ya estaban cenando.- Han pasado ya dos años desde que te fuiste de la aldea.

-Shippo no lo digas así, me haces sentir culpable.- dijo Rin apenada.

-No, no le decía con ese motivo, lo decía porque Mika se casó.- eso la hizo atragantar.

-Que!? Pero si ella es un año menor que yo, y apenas tengo 19!.- gritaba entre murmullos atragantándose.

-Las chicas humanas unen su vida con un hombre a temprana edad, no es algo extraño.- le dijo Himeka ya que estaba sentada a su lado y escuchaba la conversación.

-Eso lo se… pero aun así….- decía la chica consternada.

-Rin, no es para tanto, además, de seguro tu te hubieras casado si estuvieras en la aldea.- Shippo lo dijo como si fuera tan obvio.- Con tanto pretendiente….

-Shippo!.- esa conversación la estaba incomodando.

Que había dicho el kitsune? Pretendientes? Que pretendientes? El no sabia nada de eso!. Oh si, tuvo la mala suerte de que el zorro se sentara en la silla de Ryu, y al idiota ese no le importó en lo mas mínimo, sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando frente a él, conversando con los hijos del bastardo. Sinceramente, no soportaría eso mucho.

En primer lugar, su protegida no se casaría con un inepto bueno para nada, ni tampoco con un hombre que la abandone, tenia que ser alguien que el aceptara.

-Si, en estos días vinieron el Lord y el comandante del Este.- Ryu hablaba con la sacerdotisa.- Oh si, y el príncipe también.

Tenia que haberlo mencionado, no aceptaría que ese príncipe tuviera la osadía de quedarse con su protegida, prefería a quien sabe quien que a ese principito de pacotilla. Esas cenas ruidosas no le gustaban, a penas y siempre terminaba callando a Jaken por lo escandaloso que era (y también por irrespetar a Rin)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por fin terminó semejante tortura para sus oídos, Himeka se encargó de llevar a la "visita" (no deseada por el) a sus habitaciones. Esperaba que mañana fuera el límite de su estadía.

Observaba el cielo desde aquel jardín que estaba frente a la biblioteca, la luna aun no alcanzaba su punto mas alto, indicando que era temprano, incluso, por ser verano, todavía estaba claro. Pensaba en lo descubierto, obviamente habría guerra, el Este osó traicionarle, y el era de los que se vengaba por un alto precio, un precio, que hasta no ver la sangre esparcida, no se complementaba.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un aroma que conocía desde hace varios años.

-Shippo es muy ocurrente, no lo cree amo?.- si, demasiado ocurrente, ella no tuvo respuesta, pero no era de extrañarse.

-Lo has pensado?.- habló al silencio reinar.

-Pensar?.- que tenia que pensar?

-Hacer tu propia vida.- le aclaró.

-Pero esta es mi vida, esto es lo que escogí.- le respondió siendo lo mas obvio, era verdad, ella escogió dejar su vida con humanos por él, por un Daiyoukai.

-De verdad es lo que quieres?.- tenia que saberlo, el no la obligaba a nada, si es que por eso era que ella estaba ahí.- Podrías volver a la aldea si eso quisieras.- ella negó…

-No amo, me gusta estar aquí.- le respondió y eso… le alegraba?.

Por que su amo le preguntaba eso? Será que ya no la quería ahí? Quería que se fuera? Por que sentía un dolor invadir su pecho al siquiera pensar en eso?.

- Yo quiero pasar mi vida junto a usted amo!.- pronunció y no supo porqué decir eso hizo que su corazón se desbocara haciendo que un sentimiento recorriera todo su ser.

-Estas segura Rin?.- claro que lo estaba! Eso era lo que ella quería! Y el, lo quería… también?; una angustia le acompañó en su garganta cortando su respiración.- Sabes lo que conlleva?.- a que se refería?.

-Eh?.- eso le dio entender a el que no lo sabia, tampoco sabia porqué le hacia todas esas preguntas, era como si estuviera fuera de si, y eso lo ponía con la cabeza en otro mundo, ya no se reconocía.

-Sabes que soy un youkai, y los youkais son despiadados.- ella no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-No todos lo son.- Como que no? Pero si el era mas sanguinario que cualquiera.- Jaken y Ah-Un me tratan muy bien, Himeka me cuida, Kitamura es muy amable, el señor Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara me protegían cuando vivía con ellos….- mencionaba.- Todos los que conozco son de buen corazón. Especialmente usted.- ella se sonrojó ante lo ultimo, sintió ese calor en sus mejillas, el nerviosismo en sus manos, que le pasaba?

Que fue lo que ella dijo? El, de buen corazón? Sandeces…

-No.- ella le miro, el también, sus miradas se cruzaron, como conectando algo, pero no sabían que, la verdad era, que al chocar sus ojos con los del otro, su corazón dio un solo latido, un solo sentir.- No soy así, no soy quien crees.- por qué le decía esas cosas? Si ella sabia que no eran verdad, NO LO ERAN!.- Yo camino bajo la tormenta, y si me sigues, tu cielo se hará gris.

-Eso es imposible.- ella le abrazó, se aferró a el, con sus brazos temblorosos por todas las emociones y hundió su rostro en su pecho ocultándolo de el.- Me salvó, me cuidó, me maleduco dejándome hacer lo que quisiera.- sonrió con lo ultimo, pero el no lo vio, solo sentía su ropa humedeciéndose y el olor salado producto de las lagrimas, odió eso.- Tal vez no sea un ángel, pero me enseñó que existe el sol.- una electricidad los recorría a ambos, como si fuera un solo cable.- Me mostró que tengo un lugar en el mundo.- ella mostró su rostro con unas pocas lagrimas recorriéndolo, eso no le gustaba, esas lagrimas le quitaban la alegría a ese rostro de porcelana.

Ella aun le abrazaba por la cintura, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos, el puso sus dos manos en su carita de ángel, porque ella si era un ángel, un ángel en medio de la guerra; y delicadamente retiró esa agua cristalina y salada que odiaba, ante ese tacto ella cerró sus ojos por el estremecimiento que le provocó.

El Daiyoukai estaba inconsciente del mundo, inconsciente de si mismo. La chica abrió sus ojos de chocolate derretido cuando algo suave y tibio rozó sus labios, y luego se apropio de ellos; por instinto, los volvió a cerrar, ya que no se pudo encontrar con los ojos ámbares, los parpados del propietario se lo privaban.

Una felicidad le invadió, era inmensa y se adueñó de ella. Algo despertó en ambos, un volcán explotó en su propio interior, cocinando las neuronas.

Que estaba haciendo?... lograba reaccionar, rompiendo con lo que hacia, como llegó a… besar a… su protegida?! Ella le miraba con ese brillo tan natural, pero ahora multiplicado por diez, que no pudo articular palabra, solo se liberó del abrazo, y se marchó del lugar sin decir nada, desapareció como sombra en la noche hecho un desastre, ni pensar podía!

Ella le vio partir, intentando revivir sus neuronas para que le repitieran en su memoria lo que acababa de vivir. Quedando tan confundida que su cabeza comenzó a doler de a poco y no le quedó de otra mas que ir a su recamara y dormir aunque fuera temprano.

-Rin?.- Himeka entro a la recamara.- "Que raro, se durmió temprano, y yo que venia para prepararle un baño…".- pensaba viéndola dormir con un tono rosa en sus pómulos.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo lo iluminaba un candelabro que tenia la youkai, pero lo apagó cuando se iba a retirar. Sin embargo, sintió algo taparle los ojos y la boca, impidiéndole hablar y ver. Instantáneamente, también le amarraron las manos y la sacaron del lugar sin saber a donde la llevaban ni quien lo hacia…

* * *

**Entonces..? merezco algun review? aunque sean tomatazos? acepto sus opiniones con mucho cariño.**


End file.
